More Precious Than
by C.Queen
Summary: When Noir and Florian finally acknowledge their feelings everything changes. Only problem is, every time they try to get close something goes wrong. From food poisoning to monsters under the bed they just can't seem to get a break.
1. Questions To Voice

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plots I come up with. Everything else belongs to somebody else and I can't be held responsible for any ill effects you might experience from reading my work. Thanks to those who do read and please review.

Questions To Voice

They made a striking trio as they walked down the cobblestone street, a brilliant blue sky above them as they wandered the streets of Rome. The tallest and oldest of the group was a French aristocrat named Florian who hadn't a dime to his name and was currently the "pet" of the infamous phantom thief Noir. Basically he was kept for Noir to torment whenever he pleased as Florian thought of it. The woman of the group was obviously foreign with the look of the middle east in both her face and clothing. Laila was Noir's assistant and though he didn't return her feelings she loved her master more then anything or anyone. Rounding off the unusual group was a small boy, well dressed and with similar coloring to Florian though there was no relation by blood. Florian was simply looking after him until Noel's father returned to take him. Plenty stared at them as they walked along, the two adults weighed down by books while the boy walked between them, a teddy bear tightly in his grasp.

Of all the eyes that passed over them one set stopped and stayed on the group, the sea green eyes going wide with delight as a delighted exclamation passed through her lips. Forgetting all about the person she'd been talking to the young woman turned her back to the person talking to her and picking up her skirts began weaving through the crowd, her eyes never leaving the trio. Once she was close enough to be heard even with the street noises she cupped a hand to her mouth and called out. "Florian!"

* * *

Hearing his name Florian turned his head, his companions also looking around to see who had called their friend's name. From the crowd burst out a young woman about Florian's age who rushed forward and straight into Florian's already open arms, the bags of books on the ground. "Christina!" Florian exclaimed in delight, hugging her tight against him as he breathed in the familiar scent of her jasmine perfume. He hadn't seen her in years but he'd know those eyes of hers anywhere. The color of the sea and just as storm when she was mad or excited about something. He hadn't seen her in three years and it felt like decades. Finally drawing back he stared into her familiar face, his eyes taking in the familiar elfin like face, surrounded by chestnut curls that threatened to and were coming out of the pinned bun. She was elegantly dressed but that was to be expected from the daughter of a world famous painter. "What are you doing here?" Florian asked, smiling at her happily, more happily then Noel or Laila had ever seen him which had Laila frowning slightly.

"I should ask you the same question. I'm here to paint, what's your excuse?" Christina shot back, teasingly elbowing him in the side, her grin slowly fading as she reached out to lay a comforting hand on his cheek. "I heard about your mother and your house. I'm so sorry, Florian. I know how close you were, especially after your father died. I asked around but no one seemed to know where exactly you were. I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"I've been everywhere but Paris in the last year." Florian said with a sad smile, the touch comforting and familiar. A memory of another time and place before his life had gone to hell in what still seemed like the blink of an eye. "I'm here with...my employer of sorts. He's researching something he won't tell us about and sent us book hunting." He explained, motioning to the books around him ruefully.

"You've gotten a job then? I guess that's to be expected." Christina said with a look of kind understanding. Florian's mother wouldn't have allowed her son to work while she lived but now that she was dead. Well there was no one but Florian to be appalled at the idea now. "Well I'm just glad to see you looking happy and healthy. Now that we've both been thoroughly rude beyond reproach why don't you introduce me to your friends here." Christina said with a laugh, finally remembering that Florian had been walking with people when she'd practically pounced on him.

* * *

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry you two." Florian said as he let Christina go, a sheepish look on his face. "Christina DeChamplaine, this is Laila and Noel."

"Please to meet you both." Christina said with a smile, nodding her head when Laila returned the greeting while Noel simply watched the pretty girl with a shy smile. Bending down so that she was more at the boy's level. "Actually you're in a lot of luck, Noel. I happen to know of the most wonderful chocolate store just a couple of blocks from here. What's say you and I talk these two into going there for some sweets? My treat."

"Oh could we, Florian?" Noel asked as he gazed up at his favorite person after his father. He'd been suffering through Laila's cooking recently before they'd arrived this morning in the city. He was desperate for something tasty for a change.

"Well I don't see why we couldn't make a short stop. What do you think, Laila?" Florian asked, looking over at the girl questioningly since she was the most likely to disagree with the idea. Laila never liked to be away from Noir for very long.

"If it's a quick one." Laila said with a considering look, discretely studying this Christina person. Obviously a woman of means but just how much means? Enough to pay off Florian's debt? As much as she liked Florian...she would like it just as much if he were out of their lives, especially out of Noir's. She'd just have to find out.

"Well then that's settled." Christina said as she reached down and grabbed one of Florian's bags so that she could take his arm. "I can't wait to hear all about your job. You said he's researching something? Are you a clerk of some sort."

"That...is a very long story." Florian said ruefully as they took off walking and as they went Florian gave her some idea of what he'd been through since the last time he'd seen her, trying to make it as appropriate for Noel's ears as possible. Which wasn't an easy task since little about the last year in particular was fit for the ears of a child, even one who'd been exposed to the things Noel had been.

* * *

Sitting in a comfy, overstuffed chair Rei Balzac Courland, otherwise known as Noir, sat and tried not to look at the clock. Where the hell were they, he wondered crossly, itching to light up a cigar. Unfortunately that was one of the items he'd sent them out to get. Damn it but he needed those books and he really needed that cigar. Probably window shopping or Florian was just dragging his feet, not wanting to get back before he had to, Noir thought bitterly, his emerald eyes flashing slightly. Since he'd acquired the man a year ago Florian had been nothing but one never ending headache disguised as a beautiful pair of amethyst eyes. It had been those eyes that had caught him and still held him no matter what he tried to tell himself. He loved those eyes as well as the man that possessed them, not that he ever had any intention of telling Florian that. Not that the twit would believe him anyway. Hearing the sound of footsteps in the hallway he gave a grunt of approval when there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Watching Florian and Laila troop in with his books he noticed that Florian seemed very happy about something while Laila looked out of sorts. The boy Noel was standing in the doorway and he looked really happy as well, probably because he had a bag of chocolates in one hand. "Stopped for some chocolate? Which I no doubt paid for?" Noir said nastily though he really couldn't have cared less.

* * *

"Nuh uh. Miss Christina bought them for me." Noel informed him, well aware that Noir was usually all bark and no bite. At least when it came to him.

"And who is Miss Christina?" Noir asked silkily, raising an eyebrow at the boy. Probably some shop keeper who'd taken one look at Noel's cherub good looks and dimples and had to give him candy.

"She's a friend of Florian's." Laila said, sending a look in Florian's direction, who stopped stacking the purchased books on the table to look at Laila questioningly. There was something about the way she'd said friend that made it sound like that hadn't been what she'd meant at all.

"A friend of yours?" Noir repeated, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at Florian's face which looked so much more relaxed and happy then usual. Those amethyst eyes were bright and some woman was responsible for it. Barely able to keep his hands from fisting Noir's eyes locked with Florian's with a searching look to them.

"Yes, she and I knew each other three years ago. My grandmama hired Christina's father to paint a family portrait of the Rochefort family. She came along as his assistant." Florian explained, not liking the vibes he was getting from Noir at all. What was going on? Were they really that late getting back?

"So she's as poor as you are?" Noir surmised, a slightly pleased smile crossing his lips.

"On the contrary, she's very well off." Florian corrected, wiping away Noir's grin without even knowing why. "Her father was the second son and so he dedicated himself to his paintings as a way of supporting himself and his family. Unfortunately his older brother was killed in a riding accident a decade ago and her father became a duke who managed to hold onto most of his holdings despite the problems in Paris since he owned estates elsewhere in Europe. He simply painted the portrait as a favor to our family; we've always been close. Christina has her father's skill with the brushes, that's why she's here at the moment. She's traveling around Europe at the moment with her cousin and aunt."

* * *

"Is that so." Noir said quietly, a bitter taste rising in the back of his mouth. This Christina, it would appear, was in a position to pay off Florian's debts if she wanted to. The question was, would she? After all it was no small amount that Florian owed him but if she was the daughter of a duke...it was possible.

"Yes, she said she'd drop by tomorrow. She wants to meet you." Florian continued, completely clueless to how churned up and worried Noir was getting. In truth it had never occurred to him to ask Christina for the money to free him from Noir's clutches. For one he knew she didn't have the money herself to do it or if she did it would be a sizable chunk of her assets. No, he couldn't do that to her, to his friend. The second was that the debt really only annoyed him when Noir used it to justify mistreating him. He'd grown to like working with Noir, not that he'd ever admit to it. If you ignored the constant danger and Noir's habit of occasionally making his life a living hell Florian might have even said he enjoyed his present life.

"So you mentioned you situation?"

"Well she wanted to know what I'd been up to since I'd last seen her and I wasn't about to lie to her. She would have known if I was lying anyway. Not a lot gets past her." Florian informed Noir, an affectionate smile crossing his lips. "I think you'll find each other quite interesting."

"And just how close were you and your young lady?" Noir wanted to know, watching Florian intently for any sign that Florian was hiding anything from him.

"How close?" Florian repeated, a look of confusion crossing his features before the light dawned. Scowling at Noir now Florian was not at all amused. "That is none of your business, Noir."

* * *

"Oh but it is. After all you're mine now. If she's interested in becoming intimately reacquainted with you then I'm afraid I'll have to object." Was his cool response, his hard eyes hiding the fact that inside he felt like he'd taken a blow to the stomach. If Florian refused to say then that meant there was something there he didn't want to admit to.

Eyes flashing violently Florian set the last pile of books done with a great deal more force then was necessary. "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. But when she comes you better treat her like the lady she is or so help me I'll show you just how vicious your pet can be." Florian snarled, his eyes going a deep purple as rage flashed in shimmered there before he turned on his heels and taking a confused Noel's hand marched the both of them out of the room. The door slamming behind them Laila remained silent, pretending to sort the books as an excuse to remain behind.

"Damn." Noir cursed under his breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he got ahold of himself. Turning his head to look at Laila he wasn't surprised to see her fiddling with the books, looking for an excuse not to leave. Telling her that her feelings for him could never be returned was pointless since she wouldn't give up on him. "Tell me about this woman." He ordered her, leaning back in his chair, feeling exhausted now.

"Her name is Christina DeChamplaine and she's a year older then Florian. She's a painter and apparently they're quite close, I can't say how close though. She's quite beautiful and she does look to be well off if her purse and clothing is anything to go by." Laila said, trying not to think about why Noir cared who this girl was. He cared because of Florian. Because he was afraid this woman would take Florian away from him. It hurt too much to think about. "She's from France and apparently their families shared neighboring villas in Italy for a time, before the trouble in Paris. She kissed him good bye." She'd kissed him on the cheek but Laila couldn't bring herself to admit that. "She said she'd drop by around two o'clock tomorrow."

* * *

Still steaming hours later Florian headed for Noir's study, determined to have it out with the man. Everyone else was in bed but he had no doubt that thief was still awake and plotting lord only knows what. Well whatever Noir was up to he was going to behave like a gentleman in front of Christina and that was that. Standing in front of the door he took a deep, calming breath then quietly opened the door, not bothering to knock. Sensing Noir's location rather then seeing him Florian marched over to the large chair in front of the fireplace, his speech already thoroughly planned out and memorized. Coming to a stop beside the chair he opened his mouth to begin speaking only to close it quickly at the sight in front of him. He was asleep. Breath deep and even the infamous thief sat with his head rested against one side of the chair, his hair drawn back at his neck with a thong, leaving his face unframed for the eyes to roam. He looks so different when he sleeps, Florian thought, bowled over by how young and almost angelic Noir looked when he was fast asleep. A fallen angel anyway, Florian thought with a faint smile as his eyes soaked in the picture Noir made. He'd changed since dinner and was now wearing a pair of white, baggy, silk pants with a black silk, short sleeved top with white embroidery on it. Very Middle East and it suited him to a T. Watching for a moment Florian noticed that the fire wasn't exactly producing enough heat for what Noir was wearing. Frowning slightly Florian turned away and moving over to the fire soon had it blazing brighter with some more wood and kindling that would keep it going for a while. Not all night though, Florian thought, thinking that soon enough it would start dying down again and Noir was a real bastard when he was sick. Chewing absently on his bottom lip Florian scanned the room, his gaze finally landing on an afghan Laila had probably left for Noir who'd been too manly to bother with it. Smirking at the thought Florian walked over to grab it, shaking it out as he went. Standing in front of the chair Florian gave it one last good shake then leaned forward, spreading it out so that it covered Noir from shoulders to just past his knees. It would have to do, Florian thought as he straightened up, only to have Noir shift a moment later, the blanket falling to pool in his lap.

Cursing lightly under his breath Florian reached out and tucked the blanket around Noir's shoulders, hoping that would help it stay put. About to straighten again Florian paused to consider Noir's hair tie. It was probably uncomfortable, especially if Noir shifted his head towards the fire. Reaching out he carefully pulled the leather thong from Noir's hair, the dark brown strands silkily sliding against his fingers. Absently rubbing the strands against his fingers Florian bit back a gasp when Noir's head suddenly shifted to face him though the eyes remained closed. "Noir?" Florian whispered, wondering if he'd been caught in the act.

* * *

At the sound of his name on Florian's lips a ghost of a smile crossed Noir's still fast asleep features. "Florian." Noir sighed in sleep, recognizing that voice even in deep slumber. Lifting his head slightly the blanket once again pooled in his lap as he leaned forward to brush his lips against a startled Florian's. Sighing Florian's name once more Noir deepened the kiss, his hands coming up to gently cradled Florian's head as he gently sampled the mouth he'd hungered for for over a year.

Gasping against Noir's lips Florian froze for a moment, unable to process what was happening. It was plain that Noir was still asleep but it was just as obvious that Noir knew exactly who he was kissing. His words of denial died on his lips however as Noir further deepened the kiss, Florian's words of protest turning to encouragement as his senses were enveloped by the sleeping thief. Hands going to brace on Noir's shoulders Florian's eyes drifted close, leaning against Noir as his mouth and body was gently assaulted by the most amazing feelings and sensations. Somewhere in his mind he knew that this was wrong. Socially, politically, religiously, you name it, this was wrong in pretty much every society's books. But at the moment he couldn't think why that was or even that he should care what anymore thought. All that was important now was to feel. Returning the kiss Florian could only think that he didn't want this to ever end. Who had known that Noir, the man responsible for the many lash marks gracing his back could be so very gently. Or give him such pleasure when before it had been pain.

* * *

Eyelids slowly fluttering open Noir came out of his catnap slowly, rich, warm sensations flooding through him to a degree he'd never known. Vaguely he was aware of a presence, one he knew to be Florian before his mind acknowledged what his body had known instinctively. Eyes opening his heart leapt as his mind processed the reason his whole body felt on fire and alive in a way it hadn't been in a long time. Feeling Florian's fingers digging into her shoulders, those sweet lips against his was the most heavenly feeling he could remember. Groaning his pleasure Noir deepened the kiss, his eyes still open when Florian's own eyes slowly opened, sensing Noir's penetrating gaze.

Passion filled eyes meeting the two stared at each other, the kiss breaking off as the room filled with the sounds of their harsh breathing. In a daze Florian removed his hands, stumbling back a couple steps as he stared at Noir, his chest heaving as his deep violet eyes tried to figure out what to do. What to say to him. How to explain what he himself couldn't begin to justify or reason out. Not coming up with anything that made even the slightest of sense Florian turned and walked out, not looking back as he quietly shut the door behind him without a word. Rising to his feet Noir watched him go, his emerald green eyes full of passion and questions that would need to be voiced.


	2. Answer Me This

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot situations I put them in. Thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing, I hope you all have a really awesome day.

Answer Me This

Calling himself a fool in quite a few languages Noir chased after Florian having spent a good five minutes trying to figure out what the hell had happened. He knew the obvious, he and Florian had been kissing but he didn't know who had started it or even why. Had he grabbed Florian while he'd been sleeping? What had Florian been doing in there anyway? He was pretty sure Florian had been kissing him back but maybe he'd just imagined it. No, he was pretty damn sure he hadn't imagined that. Plus he had the slightly sore shoulders from Florian's fingers digging into them. Not that he was complaining. In agitation he swiped a hand through his hair as he turned one corner and continued down the hallway that led to Florian's rooms. Hopefully he was there because Noir was not looking forward to searching the grounds for someone who might be avoiding him to begin with. Stopping in front of Florian's door Noir stopped, did his best to pull back on his mask of confident indifference before reaching for the handle and opening the door. Stepping in he stopped in his tracks, his eyes automatically latching onto the sight of a well toned, pale male chest in front of him which was easily visible from the moonlight coming through the large, open window.

Caught in the midst of changing Florian stared back at Noir, absently letting go of the night shirt he'd held in one hand. Dressed only in a pair of the loose black cotton pants he slept in Florian was feeling more then a little exposed. What had happened five minutes ago didn't help. "Was there..was there something you wanted?" Florian asked hesitantly, cursing his choice of words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Also cursing Florian's choice in words Noir paused before answering, blunt as always. "I want to know what happened back there."

* * *

Cheeks going a noticeable pink Florian glared at Noir, mentally cursing him for outright asking the one question he really didn't want to be asked. "I should think that was obvious." Florian said hastily, fighting the urge to grab his discarded shirt and put it on. But no, that would just please Noir too much. To see that this was making him uncomfortable. The sadist bastard.

"I woke up to us kissing, I don't know what led up to it." Noir pointed out, noting Florian's reaction to his question. Was that just embarrassment or a reaction to something? Deciding to push a little harder Noir took the steps necessary to bring himself into Florian's personal space, standing a foot away from him with his eyes locked on Florian's. "Tell me."

"You were asleep." Florian began defensively, hunching his shoulders slightly. "I was just putting a blanket on you so that you wouldn't get sick. You're more of an ass then usual when you're sick."

"So you've informed me on more than one occasion. That doesn't explain how we ended up locking mouths." Noir pointed out sarcastically, not wanting to be here either. Well at least not to talk, Noir thought absently, his eyes flicking over to the bed for a moment before returning to Florian's. He'd had enough fantasies involving that bed and Florian to last him a lifetime. He'd only known the man for a little over a year. Since letting his mind drift in that area would just get him worked up, possible to a level where pushing Florian onto that bed became a reality instead of a dream, he struggled to think about something else. Had Florian really just given him the blanket so that he wouldn't get sick and make everyone just as miserable as he had? Or had Florian done it out of concern for him? Not that Florian would ever admit it but Noir hoped it was the second, however foolish that was. He'd be only fooling himself to think that him catching ill and dying would even upset Florian. The fool would probably throw a party instead. Especially after he found out that he'd been left nearly half of all of his considerable assets.

"While I was tucking you in you started to move. When I said your name, thinking you were waking up you moved your head and kissed me." Florian said softly, turning his head so that he didn't have to look at Noir. Noir had been awake enough to know that he'd been kissed back. Oh damn, why the hell had he done that? He'd been aware of the chemistry he and Noir had together. Only a fool or a child could miss it after all. The fact that both had chosen to largely ignore that chemistry should have made it quite clear that neither wanted to act upon it. Okay maybe he was tempted, more so as the months went on but still, he wasn't a fool. Noir would simply have just one more hold over him, one more weapon to use against him. That and Florian was just a little worried about the whole whip thing and whether or not that would necessarily be included in the relationship. Noir liked that thing a little too much for comfort.

* * *

Damn it to hell. He'd been hoping to lay the blame all on Florian's shoulders. Things were so much easier when he could do that. Now he he'd have to shoulder some of the damn blame. Florian wasn't lying either. Florian was pretty damn crappy at it to begin with but his voice would have given him away regardless. "Oh." Was all he could think to say. Well he had three choices in this matter. One, he could claim he'd thought he was kissing a woman and in sleep had been too hazy to tell the difference. That would lay the blame back on Florian and make him the innocent bystander. Second, he could just leave things as they were and get the hell out of there, letting time gloss over the details until Florian forgot about it all. The problem with that one was that he didn't want to ever forget, didn't think that he ever would. He didn't want Florian to find it easy to forget and set aside. He wanted the blonde thorn in his side to lie awake at night, tossing and turning over it. The way he would once he retired for the evening. The last option was to be blunt. To acknowledge that somewhere in his brain he'd known it was Florian and had simply taken what he'd been wanting for over a year. Leave himself open for rejection and the pain that would follow it. Even though Florian had kissed him back...well wait a minute. What WAS Florian's excuse for kissing him back. Bowled over by that Noir asked the question without even thinking about it. "Why DID you kiss me back?"

Amethyst eyes going wide Florian stared at Noir dumbly. How could he ask that? What the hell had he done in this life or a previous one to deserve having to be asked that? He was a good Christian after all and when his family had had the money to do it they'd contributed plenty to charities. Didn't that mean anything to the guy upstairs? "Well why did you keep kissing me once you'd woken up?" Florian shot back defensively, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I asked you first."

"Well I'll only answer if you promise to answer mine. Truthfully. On your mother's soul." Florian added, knowing that whatever he was Noir wasn't so low as to cast a shadow on his mother's beloved soul.

Damn him to hell and back. Sneaky bastard, bringing his mother into it. "Fine then." Noir grounded out, clenching and unclenching his fingers at his side in agitation. "I swear on her soul. Now answer me. On YOUR mother's soul."

* * *

Damn them both to hell for being such momma's boys, Florian thought with a wry smile before straightening his shoulders, bringing himself to his full height which exceeded Noir's slightly. Well, it was time to be a man about it. Unfortunately. But a bargain was a bargain and really, hadn't this confrontation been inadvertable to begin with? Facing Noir head on Florian was as blunt as was Noir's own habit. "I kissed you back because I enjoyed kissing you."

Okay...well hell. That was the most logical answer but he'd spent so much time telling himself that Florian would never want him that way that the idea that he'd been wrong was a surprising shock to the system. And since his mother soul was involved he damn well had to be just as truthful. "My answer is the same as yours."

"All right then." Florian said carefully, his heart beating a little faster at the intensity in Noir's eyes. They'd been penetrating before but now it was like his gaze was live wires, sparking into his all ready haywire system. "Well then...since that's everything...I'll see you tomorrow." Florian said as he broke eye contact to reach down and grab his shirt. Holding it in his hand once more Florian hesitantly met those emerald eyes again, praying Noir would take the hint and go.

No such luck. "That's not everything." Noir said as took another step forward, Florian taking one back in reaction. "We haven't discussed the fact that we both appear to be interested in a different kind of relationship between us."

"I said that I enjoyed being kissed by you. I didn't say anything about wanting a relationship of any kind with you." Florian stated hotly, tossing the shirt on the bed. "Now it's late and I want to go to bed."

"Don't push me, Florian. Not here or now." Noir warned, dead serious about this. Now would definitely not be the time for Florian to push his buttons the way he was so skilled at doing. Especially when he wasn't even doing it on purpose as was often the case.

"Or you'll what? Take your whip to me?" Florian challenged, thinking absently that the whip was preferable to continuing this conversation. And that was just sad really.

"No. I'll continue what was starting in the library since you've so kindly provided the bed." Noir said bluntly, watching Florian pale slightly as his meaning hit home. Good, his point had been made. Of course he wasn't exactly thrilled that Florian was going pale at the idea of going to bed with him either. "So unless that's where you want us to end up I suggest you do as I say. I'll remain here until I want to leave."

* * *

Florian wondered absently what Noir would say if he told him straight out he really had no objections to ending up on that bed. They'd both regret it, but it would almost, to Florian's mind, be worth it. But no, he could never tell Noir that. Never give the man that sort of hold over him. Even when he desperately wanted to. "What do you want to talk about then?" Florian asked wearily, watching Noir carefully for signs of movement. Noir would never rape him, he didn't have it in him, even though Florian knew that physically Noir could pull it off. And even if Noir were to try..it wouldn't be rape, but completely consensual.

"If I died...would you care?" Noir asked, surprising even himself. He'd never meant to ask that question..so why had he asked it?

Florian hadn't expected that question either, blurting out his response. "Of course I would, you idiot!" Biting his bottom lip with regret for the emotion in his voice Florian shrugged his shoulders casually, trying to pretend that he hadn't just revealed, to some extent, how important Noir had become to him.

"So you care about me?" Noir continued cautiously, taking another step that brought his face within inches of Florian's, pleased that even though those beautiful eyes widened a bit more the older man stayed where he was rather then backing away again. Progress.

"Laila would be devastated if you died." Florian answered, feeling rather like mouse backed into a corner by a particularly prowess cat. "So would your other men."

* * *

"But do YOU care about me." Noir repeated, not about to let Florian get away without answering at least this one question. It was one thing for them to just have a physical reaction to each other and another thing for it to be an emotional one. Could Florian possible, maybe, despite everything that had happened to him because of him...care for him? Maybe even..love him?

"I...I do." Florian said softly, turning his head to the side only to have Noir's hand come up to cup the side of his face, turning it to face him once more. Saying Noir's name a bit breathlessly Florian just stared at him, not wanting or able to give any more. He just wanted Noir to go. Go so that this whole thing could be forgotten.

"Thank you." Noir said softly before leaning in, testingly brushing his lips against Florian's, silently asking for permission this time. Feeling Florian's body instinctively sway towards his own Noir took that as consent, wrapping his free arm around Florian's waist to pull the man against him. Their bodies fitting together perfectly Noir moved his hand from Florian's face to his hair, sliding his fingers through the silk smooth blonde strands as his mouth gently assaulted the lips pressed against his. Florian was still in his arms for a moment, his heart beating rapidly against Noir's before Florian's arms wrapped around Noir, his fingers sliding under the untucked shirt to whisper across tanned flesh. Groaning his approval Noir tightened the hold, dipping Florian back slightly to change the angle of the kiss as he deepened it, needing to know what he'd taken for a wonderful dream. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours packed into a few moments. Pulling away slightly Noir stared into Florian's eyes, feeling each unsteady breath the man took against his lips. "Florian?" Noir asked huskily, his eyes asking rather then telling for once. This was just one thing he couldn't mess up. Where he had to have Florian's complete agreement.

Sliding one hand up and around Florian cupped Noir's right cheek, his thumb caressing the smooth flesh as Florian met Noir's gaze. "Give me till tomorrow night?" Florian finally said, his voice hesitant and unsure. "I want to say yes knowing without a doubt that I won't regret it later. I can't say that tonight."

Straightening them Noir removed his hands and took a step back, feeling as though he were cutting off those hands rather then doing something so simple as moving them. God but he didn't want to. "Till tomorrow night then." He said stiffly, nodding slightly before heading for the door. Stopping when his name was called so softly he turned to look at Florian questioningly.

"I won't sleep either." Florian said softly. Pausing Noir nodded again then left the room, heading for his study since sleep would certainly not find him again tonight.

* * *

It was time for Florian's "friend" to arrive and Noir was in a right nasty mood. It had all started with the fact that he hadn't slept at all last night then further pushed beyond boundaries by the arrival of the damn detective, Solomon Sugar. Currently engaged in what anyone would have juveniley called a staring contest Noir could literally feel his temper rising to astronomical proportions.

"You're certainly in a bad mood today." Solomon commented lazily, leaning back in his seat as he watched the younger man fume. "Did Laila talk you into eating something she'd cooked for you again?"

"I have company that should be arriving any moment now. I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation at another time." Noir said slowly, forcing himself not to grind his teeth in aggravation. He didn't really know which was worse. Having a female friend of Florian's come or Solomon dropping in to once again remind him that he was still going to find a way to prove that he was the phantom thief Noir no matter what it took.

"Oh really, and who's coming to pay you a visit?" Solomon wanted to know, his curiosity piqued. A buyer perhaps or an intended victim? Last time he checked Noir wasn't the type to entertain unless it benefited him in some way.

"A friend of Florian's."

"Female or male?" He asked, deliberately trying to get a rise out of Noir. He was well aware of the chemistry between the two and liked to needle Noir about it every chance he got.

"Female. Now if you'll get your ass out of my chair I'll have someone show you to the damn door." Noir informed the detective hotly, eyes flashing slightly at the mere mention of Florian's name. Now was not the time for the detective to display his deductive skills in that area. He had after all been wanting to get rid of the detective for years now. Killing him rather appealed at the moment.

"Well then, we should both head down then. I think I'd like to meet Florian's friend." Solomon said cheerfully getting out of his seat with a grin. "Shall we?"

* * *

Both heading down the stairs that lead to the main level they were just in time to see a woman throw herself into Florian's arms. Hugging each other enthusiastically they were busy chattering away when the two men approached, Solomon looking intrigued while Noir was busy struggling not to tear the two apart from each other.

"Well, Florian, aren't you going to introduce us to your...Christina?" Solomon said slowly, eyes going wide as the woman let go of Florian to face him, unholy fury blazing in her sea green eyes as she stared back at him.

"You!" She snarled, pointing a finger in his direction. Turning on her heel she grabbed Florian's arm and yanking him down whispered into his ear for a good minute in between sending death glares in Solomon's direction.

Staring back and forth from the girl with quite the impressive glare to the detective who looked like he'd been hit by a brick, Noir felt his mood improving.

Florian's face a picture of shock he straightened once Christina let him go. Giving her a nod Florian walked over to Solomon with a look of regret but determination on his pretty face. "Sorry to do this." Florian said with a faint shrug before drawing back a fist and smashing it as hard as he could into Solomon's face. "But you really did ask for it."


	3. The Reason Behind

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them into. Everything else belongs to somebody else and so give credit where credit is due. Thanks to all those who review, it's for you that we writers work for. Thanks again and hope you enjoy this latest creation.

The Reason Behind

"Nicely done." Noir commented dryly, standing over the unconscious body, impressed that Florian had managed to cold conk the detective. Then again it wasn't like the man had seen it coming either. At least not from Florian. Looking at the girl with more interest now Noir casually inquired, "Just why did Florian punch him exactly?"

"Because it turned out that the slap I gave him a year ago didn't fit the offense." Christina said darkly as she leaned forward to make sure he was out. She seemed to be considering something then think better of it. Straightening again she stepped on Sugar's stomach with a satisfied digging in of heel before stepping over him to hold out a hand to Noir. "I'm Christina by the way, Cmt Courland. I hope he wasn't a friend of yours or you and I have gotten off to a terrible start."

"Ray, please. You're Florian's childhood friend after all." Noir said charmingly, bringing her hand to his lips with his usual charm. Her having Florian punch Sugar almost made him forgive the fact that she made Florian so happy simply by visiting. But after last night he wasn't feeling as threatened as he had by her either. He couldn't hate someone who bugged the hell out of Solomon. "And on the contrary, few things bring me greater pleasure then seeing that annoyance get what he's constantly asking for."

"Well then, that works out nicely." Christina said with a bright smile as he let go her hand. Studying him she had to give him top marks in the looks department. The long hair should have made him look more feminine but in truth it just made him look slightly unkept and wild which in this case was rather appealing. Nice build as well, obviously a man not content to just wallow around in his wealth. Too bad she'd seen the look in his eye while she'd been hugging Florian. A little jealous didn't begin to cover it. And wasn't that interesting. Florian hadn't mentioned anything of the sort.

* * *

"Uhm...should we just leave him there?" Florian wanted to know, feeling just a touch guilty over punching the man who was, if not a friend, then at least a friendly acquaintance. It seemed wrong to just leave him sprawled in the middle of the hallway like that.

"I'll get someone to throw him on the street. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll be run over." Noir decided, a small grin crossing his features as he pictured it. Seeing the look of reproach Florian gave him for that little idea Noir's grin was quickly replaced by a slight frown. "What? You're the one who hit him the first place."

"Yes but that doesn't mean I want him dead. Unlike you I happen to like him most of the time." Florian objected, giving Noir his best, I'm disappointed in you look which was a hell of a lot more effective then he knew.

"Fine. We'll dump him in front of the house. On the grass." Noir conceded, adding the grass part since Florian's frown remained. Damn but he was getting soft where Florian was concerned and when had that happened? "He's not staying here, Florian. It's either the lawn or in front of a moving carriage."

"Boy, what did he do to you?" Christina wanted to know, linking her arm through a surprised Noir's. "We'll have to compare notes on how that bastard's done us wrong. From the sound of things it's sure to be interesting."

"See? He's hurt your friend here and he's a constant, nagging thorn in my side. He deserves the lawn."

Shaking his head Florian gave up. Noir wasn't going to budge on this one. "Fine then." He said with a sigh, stepping over the detective, careful not to step on him. "I'll carry him out and be right back. I trust you can be counted on to act a proper host for five minutes?" He added, sending Noir a questioning look. Noir wasn't the entertaining type after all. That and Florian wasn't sure Noir knew how to carry on a proper conversation with a lady of good breeding. Not that Christina was stuffy but still...

In answer Noir glared at him before escorting Christina out of the room. Shaking his head Florian heaved the still quite unconscious detective over his shoulder with a great deal of effort then staggering a bit managed to get the man out the front door and deposit him on the lawn under a tree. Hopefully he'd wake up soon and not try to get back in. Florian really didn't want to have to do this again. Rolling his shoulders Florian headed back in and hoped all was well.

* * *

Finding the two chatting away like old friends Florian didn't know whether to be pleased or worried. Noir could be charming but he always had a reason that benefited him somehow. Could Noir be trying to be nice for his sake? Since she was his friend? Pleased at the idea Florian had a smile on his face as he crossed the room to take a seat beside Christina while Noir lounged in his chair across from them. "Did I miss anything?" Florian asked, curious as to what they'd been talking about.

"No, she wouldn't tell me why she hit him until you came back." Noir informed Florian lazily, smiling slightly just to throw Florian off. He'd seen Florian's face when he'd walked into the room after all. Florian was just a bit worried about this and since Noir was suffering thanks to last night he saw no reason not to make absolutely sure that Florian was suffering right along with him.

"Yes, why did I have to punch him?" Florian asked, turning in his seat so that he was facing her. She'd spent most of that minute whisper section describing Solomon with words that should never be known by a proper lady, much less spoken out loud by one. She'd taken maybe twenty seconds at most to add that he'd insulted her honor, used her affections and therefore must be immediately beaten to a pulp.

"Because he's a lying, arrogant bastard who deserves to be hung up by what little manhood he has and flayed alive."

"Oh." Florian said weakly, both him and Noir wincing slightly at her description. It was a guy thing. Even Noir would feel pity for the detective if the poor bastard ever ended up in that situation. Hell he might even save him in that case.

"And why, might I ask, does he deserve such a thing?" Noir asked delicately, trying to imagine anything the detective could have done to warrant such a thing. The man was a pain in the ass but he was usually nice enough to people he didn't suspect of being master criminals. "For that matter, why have Florian do it? You did mention something about a slap earlier."

* * *

"Well I did slap that bastard as hard as I could before and I did leave one hell of a mark too. Unfortunately, I found out yesterday that he'd paid me an even bigger insult then I'd originally thought." Christina said with a huff, crossing her arms in front of her. "I thought being accused of being some shady man's mistress was bad enough but now that I know just how bad the guy was I'm beyond insulted. What is the word for being beyond insulted anyway?"

"He thought you were someone's mistress? Whose?" Florian demanded to know, looking outraged on her behalf. "How could he think that of you? I know you can be a little hot headed and unconventional but you'd never sink to that level."

"Thank you, Florian." Christina said as she gave him a quick hug. "And do you know what? The man he thought I was involved with was almost old enough to be my father! I mean age isn't that big a deal but the man was so completely not my type. To say that I would ever kiss him, much less let him put his hands on me was just ludicrous. Not that that brainless pig bastard had the intelligence to realize that."

"He called you by your first name." Noir put in, interrupting whatever Florian had been about to say. "And you seem to still be licking wounds concerning him. Did he try to get information out of you?"

"How did you know?" Christina asked, looking surprised. "I never told anyone that the only reason he courted my attention was to try and use me as an informant."

"He once paid a woman to try and seduce me. He thought she could get him some information he was looking for."

* * *

"That BASTARD!" Christina snarled, flames practically shooting out of her eyes while Florian looked more then a little upset as well. "That poor girl! I thought he couldn't go any lower in my opinion but he just keeps proving me wrong in that respect."

"Well I wouldn't exactly pity her since she got paid to do nothing. I have no use for women such as her. She got paid to approach me and found herself having to deal with Laila instead. It was really rather amusing." Noir said with a faint chuckle, remembering it all fondly. The fur had certainly flew and it had taken four of his men to separate the two. After all they couldn't just let Laila maul the girl to death for doing her job.

"Oh dear heavens." Florian sighed, well able to imagine what Laila had done once she'd clued in to why exactly the woman was visiting. He was rather glad he hadn't been around to see it. He pitied very much whoever had had to pull Laila off the poor woman Solomon had hired. Speaking of which... "You said that you found out yesterday that he'd insulted you more then you realized. What did you mean by that?"

"Well the guy was part of that organization Black Hand. I didn't realize just how bad those people were until you told me what they did to you and poor little Noel! I thought they were just common thugs!" Christina explained, watching their eyes widen in shock. "See what I mean? He deserves to be thrown off the Eiffel Tower. doesn't he? I'm right, aren't I? Beigh run over by a carriage is just too good for him."

"He thought you were the mistress of someone in the Black Hand?" Florian repeated slowly, trying to figure out just exactly how Solomon could be that stupid. Even if Christina were to have an affair she certainly would never have one with someone evil. "But I thought you said he tried to charm you into giving him information. How could he spend time in your company and not realize what sort of person you are?"

* * *

"Exactly! That's exactly what I said!" Christina agreed, tears welling up in her eyes. "He was so sweet and nice to me, the bastard. I really thought he was falling in love with me but he just wanted to use me. He's even worse then the fortune hunters always chasing after my money! At least they don't insult my taste in men, much less accuse me of being so stupid and moraless that I'd go to bed with a mob boss!"

"Why did he think you were this man's mistress?" Noir wanted to know, curiosity piqued. Sugar wasn't the brightest man in the world but he wasn't a complete idiot either. The man had to have had a reason, however idiotic to suspect Christina of this. Then again, he'd only known the woman for twenty minutes tops and he could see she wasn't the mistress type. She might take a lover but she wasn't the type to be any man's toy. She was too hotheaded to let any man tell her what to do.

"Because I knew the man's mother and was staying with her. She asked me to come and do a portrait of her grandchildren for her birthday. Her son, my so called love interest, has two children and he'd bring them over. While I was painting he'd try to convince his mother to give him more money because he was always in debt to somebody for something, the ass. She wasn't budging so he started flirting with me since he knew I had money. Do I look like the sort of person who would be interested in a man with two children, a wife and a really bad comb over?" Obviously not expecting an answer Christina continued on her little rant. "And then, mister detective comes waltzing in, posing as a gentleman detective who "accidentally" ran into me at an art gallery. The bastard."'

"Maybe the street wasn't such a bad idea." Florian muttered, much to Noir and Christina's delight.

* * *

"Why was he here anyway? You did say he wasn't a friend of yours, Ray." Christina asked, suddenly remembering that the man hadn't been there just to annoy the hell out of her. He must have had a reason for being here, one that concerned Florian and Ray perhaps? After all they'd both had runs in with the Black Hand and Solomon was certainly obsessed with the mob. When she'd overheard him discussing the organization his hatred had been practically visible. The man couldn't possibly be stupid enough to think Florian or Ray would be tangled up in that terrible organization, could he? Then again maybe he was stupid enough to make that huge a mistake.

"Well after Black Hand I'm number two on his hit list." Noir drawled out, not looking the least bit upset at the idea. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that the detective always treated him like a kid Noir would have gone so far as to say he enjoyed bunting heads with the hardheaded sleuth.

"Oh. What does he think you've done?" Christina wanted to know, curious to see what sort of crime that idiot was trying to pin Ray for.

"Theft." Noir said with a shrug, a small smile on his exotic face. "Not that he's ever come close to finding even a smidgen of proof in that area."

"Theft...does he think you're Noir? When we were together he said that he was searching for the master thief that everyone is always talking about. I thought it was just a line to try to make himself seem more important then the two bit detective he is."

* * *

"Well like you said, he's an idiot." Florian said quickly before Noir could say anything else on the matter. It didn't bother Noir at all that Solomon knew who he was but it bothered Florian plenty. He was always worrying that Noir or Laila would do something to give them all away. Given how much Noir had probably stolen over the years he'd never see the light of day again if they ever caught him.

"Well obviously." Christina agreed, nodding her head. "Only an idiot would think you needed to steal anyway. It's obvious that you have more then enough money to buy anything you wanted anyway."

"True enough." Noir agreed, not about to mention the fact that he wouldn't be where he was today without being the master thief that he was. Of course he didn't need to steal anymore but it was just too delightful a hobby to give up. Especially when there were so many beautiful gems out there just calling his name.

A low cough had the trio looking over to the doorway where Laila stood, looking a bit nervous. "I'm sorry to interrupt." Laila began, not quite sure what to think of the friendly atmosphere. Not what she'd expected at all. "But you told me to tell you as soon as I finished translating that text you wanted."

"Excellent. Well I'll leave you two to catch up and if I don't return before you leave it was a pleasure meeting you, Christina." Noir said as he got to his feet, bowing slightly as she got to her own feet.

"The pleasure was definitely mine, Ray." Christina replied with a bright smile, very pleased with Florian's "friend". The man was obviously rough around the edge but she thought he had a good heart under all that gruff. And he certainly cared for Florian a lot more then Florian had let on too. "Good luck with whatever you're working on."

"Thank you." Noir said with a nod before making his exit, leaving with Laila following close behind him.

* * *

"Well, he's just gorgeous, now isn't he." Christina said once she was sure they were alone, turning back to face Florian with a sparkle in her eye. "You forgot to mention that."

Cheeks going slightly pink Florian gave her a dark look. "Why would I?"

"Well if that isn't a pretty shade of pink." Christina chuckled, leaning forward to pinch one of his cheeks teasingly. "So tell me something, friend of mine. Just how close are you two really? And don't give me any lines, pal because I know lust when I see it. Nor do I think it was one sided which, might I add, is a terrible waste of two of the finest examples of the male species I've seen in a long time. I bet he's absolutely delicious without a shirt on."

"Christina Elizabeth DeChamplaine!"


	4. Slight Back Problems

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all the poor, put upon characters in. Anyways thanks for reading and especially to all those who've been reviewing. Hope you'll continue to do so and enjoy.

Slight Back Problems

An hour later Noir was done going over his notes and realized with a sigh that he was going to have to make a move on the damn mansion tonight rather then at the end of the week like he'd planned. This was going to make things difficult because he didn't have the usual prep work done. He also had been feveriously hoping to be busy that evening with a certain blonde who had to yet to give him a yes or no. Well this settled things for tonight unless Florian didn't mind waiting up until one in the morning for him which wasn't likely. After all neither of them had gotten any sleep last night and he'd imagine that if either of them even tried taking a cat nap they'd be out for the evening. Damn it. Rubbing his tired eyes Noir sighed then getting to his feet decided to go back down and see if Christina was still there. Locking the room behind him, just in case, he headed down the hallway, pausing at Noel's door to make sure the boy was where he was supposed to be before continuing to the stairs and then down to the main level. Walking over to the door he paused, hearing his name just as his hand reached the knob. Calling himself juvenile and an idiot he none the less pressed his ear to the door to eavesdrop.

* * *

"I have to say, he has fabulous bone structure." Christina was saying, winking at Florian teasingly. "He has one of those faces that can pull off short hair and long with equal gorgeous appeal. Just like you in fact though I can't really see you with short hair. But you've both got the whole prince thing going, Arabian and European royalty at it's most mouth watering." 

"If you keep this up Solomon isn't the only one who's going to have be thrown out the door." Florian threatened having spent the last hour discussing Noir and things he just didn't want to talk about with anyone. She'd already made it clear she thought he should already have seduced Noir by now. According to her he looked like he would be more then happy to cooperate. He was already aware of that, damn it.

"You wouldn't dare. Now which do you prefer, his hair down or tied back?" Christina wanted to know, elbowing Florian in the side. "Since you won't tell me any of the really delicious tidbits you can at least tell me that."

"I prefer it back." Florian bit off, hoping that this would be the end of it since it appeared that it was finally getting through her thick head that he wasn't going to talk about Noir like the man was a mare at auction. For Christ sakes, were all women like this when it came to men they liked? And they said men were shallow.

"Hmm, I totally agree. Hanging loose is all well and good but when they have it back you just want to undo it." Christina agreed, laughing at the look on Florian's face. "Oh your face. I'm embarrassing you to no end, aren't I?"

"Just a little bit. He's my friend you know."

* * *

"Well of course he is, otherwise you wouldn't be like this." Christina informed him, using that tone that all females seemed to use when they were instructing men about relationships. "You seem on the verge of forming a romantic relationship with him and that scares the hell out of you because you're worried about possible consequences. Did you notice that while you were listing all the reasons why you shouldn't make a move you never once mentioned the social implications? The fact that if society were to find out you could expect to be in hell of a lot of trouble. That there are people out there who would make it there life's goal to ruin the both of you, have you two arrested and tried as criminals. None of that mattered to you because he matters more, your present relationship matters more then any of that. Do you think I'd be encouraging you if I thought this was some fling into forbidden territory?" 

Silent Florian didn't really no what to say to that. She was right, he hadn't even given those things a serious thought. They were valid arguments against it too. He'd pretty much lost all his connections and social clot by now and Noir really didn't have any. Sure he at least had money but he was a foreigner and that alone would be a mark against him, especially given some of his questionable activities over the years.

"Well I can't tell you what to do I will say that I saw the way he looked at you. There are people who'd sell their souls, myself included, to have a man look at them like that. He strikes me as the gruff, would rather be run over then admit he has emotions like everyone else type but they can be taught."

"A painful undertaking." Was Florian's dry response to that, thinking that Noir would sooner have teeth pulled then be trained in the art of expressing himself emotionally. "But yes, I know how Ray is. He's not easy to read but it's not impossible either."

"There you go." Christina said with a pleased smile as she got to her feet. "Now as much as I'd love to stay my aunt will have one of her little spells if she finds out how long I've been here already, un chaperoned to boot."

* * *

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Florian agreed as he got to his own feet. Offering her his arm they exited the room just as Noir was coming down the stairs, looking slightly strange. Giving him a questioning look Florian wasn't surprised when Noir simply frowned in response. Still, there was something going on, he could feel it. 

"Everything in order?" Christina asked Noir while Florian retrieved her coat from the closet.

"A slight problem that I hope to deal with tonight." Noir said with a nod as he watched Florian hold up Christina's coat while she slid into it. "Did you two have a nice visit?"

"Marvelous. Then again Florian is always good for some simulating conversation." Christina said with a smile, Florian choking back a groan at her choice of words. "Thank you again for having me, Ray. I hope we see each other again soon."

"I hope so as well." Walking her over to the door the three stepped out to find a nervous and looking rather strung out detective waiting for them. Stopping in mid pace at the bottom of the stairs he stared up at them with what could only be described as a thoroughly pissed off expression mixed with a dash of relief.

* * *

"Why are you here, Christina?" Solomon demanded, rushing up the stairs with all his attention focused on the woman standing between two men who'd automatically moved closer to her in a protective stance. 

"That is none of your business." Was her cold as december reply, her eyes practically shooting out ice chips. "Now if you'll get out of my way, I was just leaving."

"He's a dangerous criminal!"

"I won't have you insulting Ray in my presence. You should just be glad you weren't thrown out into the street like the rat you are."

"You're calling him by his first name now?" Solomon demanded to know, staring at her in shock. This could not be happening. He'd thought he'd never have to see her again and now, not only had she popped back into his world but she'd done it on the arm of Noir! What the hell had he ever done to deserve this? Wasn't it bad enough that he'd fallen in love with her before with out her reappearing to rub salt in the wound?

"Yes, and unlike you he has leave to call me by my first name as well." Christina added, just to push the verbal sword in a little further. "Now get out of our way."

"Why were you in there so long? You didn't even have a chaperon. Do you realize what would happen to your reputation if anyone found out about this?" Solomon demanded to know, ignoring the fact that he himself had lured her away from her chaperon on more then one occasion in the past. Not that she'd minded in the least.

"Well given our activities in the last hour and a half a chaperon would have just been in the way." Christina said with a cat that got the cream smile as she linked arms with Florian and Noir. "Unlike you these men know how to treat a lady...very, very well."

* * *

Solomon's face losing all color Noir and Florian felt a touch of pity, even while they had to admire that way that Christina was slowly raking the detective over the coals. "What do you mean, very, very well?" Solomon demanded to know, shooting Noir and Florian killer glares that said plainly he was thinking the very worst of them. 

Neither man quite sure how to take the fact that someone who knew them relatively well thought them the sort to engage in a menage a trois Florian finally spoke up, hoping to put an end to this before things went from bad to worse. Solomon already wanted their heads without adding this to the mix. "Detective, Christina really does need to be getting back so if you will get out of the way, her carriage is waiting." He added, motioning with a nod of his head to where the carriage was waiting patiently.

Still glaring Solomon got out of the way, Noir letting go of Christina's arm so that Florian could escort her over to the carriage and help her in.

"If either of you laid one hand inappropriately on her I'll put a bullet into your head so fast you'll never see it coming." Solomon said in a cool, dead serious voice as they watched her get into the carriage with Florian's help.

"Seems to me that of the three of us you're the only one she objects to." Noir pointed out with a small smile, always pleased to be able to make the detective that much more irritated and pissed off. After all, they were constant thorns in each other's sides.

"I'm absolutely serious, Noir." Solomon shot back, the truth to Noir's words hurting more then he cared to admit. "That wasn't a threat. It was a promise." Walking down the rest of the stairs he ignored Florian's wave good bye and followed the carriage out the driveway and back into the bustling street that was beginning to slow down as evening approached.

* * *

Walking back up the stairs to join Noir as they watched their guests leave Florian turned to look at Noir questioningly. "What was Solomon saying to you?" 

"It would appear that our pain in the ass detective has feelings for your spitfire." Noir drawled, meeting Florian's gaze. "He pretty much said he'd see us dead before he'd see her involved with either of us romantically."

"Lovely." Florian muttered, turning to leave when Noir grabbed his arm, holding him in place.

"I have to go out this evening. The necklace I'm after will be moving and it's destination will be a bank I'd rather not deal with."

"Oh." Florian said, a frown crossing his face. "But we haven't enough information about the house or the safe. You always say that only a fool goes in without knowing what they're dealing with."

"I have a pretty good idea. Either way I'm going. I won't be back until early morning." Noir said softly, his eyes conveying what he could put into words. The question of whether or not he would have been welcomed into Florian's rooms if things had been different for this evening's plans.

Staring into Noir's eyes for a moment Florian paused then leaning closer tilted his head so that his lips brushed against Noir's ear. "Then wake me up when you get back." Florian said simply, moving past his thief and walking into the house, leaving Noir to stand there with what had to be the most foolish little smile to ever grace that bad ass thief's face.

* * *

One O'clock in the Morning 

"Someone just kill me now." Noir groaned as he was carried into his rooms by one of his men. Ignoring Laila's fussing, all he could think about was now there was no way in hell he was getting to Florian's bedroom that night, meaning the blonde was going to think he'd stood him up if he was still awake. Of course he'd find out differently in the morning but right now he was in too much pain to think clearly.

"What did you do exactly?" Laila wanted to know as Noir was laid out on his stomach, Noir burying his face in his pillow in response.

"Looks like he threw his back out." Han said with a knowing look in Noir's direction.

"Just get out." Noir hissed, trying to ignore the fact that every little movement he made sent searing pain up and down his back. He'd nearly been caught and he'd actually been reduced to hiding in a closet for two friggin hours before he'd been able to escape with his prize. Unfortunately, while he'd been in that small space he'd had to twist to fit, then during the untwisting process had succeeded in doing something to his back which he was currently paying for. Big time.

Everyone knowing better then to argue they all backed out, wondering what they should do. Noir was already in a foul mood without them trying to help. "Maybe we should get, Florian." One of the younger men, James, suggested. "When I twisted my ankle that time he gave me some stuff that numbed it. Maybe that would help Master Noir too?"

Chewing absently on her bottom lip Laila was torn between not wanting Florian to be the one to ride to the rescue and wanting to help Noir. Wanting to help her beloved master won out though and ordering the others to bed hurried to Florian's room and without even bothering to knock walked in, surprised to see Florian still up. In fact he looked as surprised to see her and she was to see him.

"Laila?" Florian said in surprise, putting the book he'd been reading down. When the door had opened he'd thought it was Noir or even perhaps Noel. What on earth could she want at this hour? "What is it?"

"Noir's done something to his back and he's in pain. Can you do anything?"

* * *

Eyes going wide Florian threw off the covers, hurrying over her to demanded to know what exactly Noir had done. Listening to her Florian decided that Noir had either pulled some muscles or simply being cooped up in a small place for such a long time had caused the muscles to knot up. "I'll see what I can do." Florian assured her, leaving her for a moment to go into his bathroom where he kept the container of cream he kept on hand for such an occasion. Due to old wounds that had never healed completely right his father had often suffered from muscle pain, particular in a leg where he'd been hit with some flying debris. The wounds had healed up but the damaged muscles had never ceased to cause his father pain. Retrieving what he needed Florian headed back into his room to find Laila practically ringing her hands with worry. "Go to bed, you know he'll only be worse with an audience." He said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. 

Nodding Laila made herself go to her rooms, hoping that there was something that Florian could do for Noir. Leaving his own rooms Florian hurried down the hallway and let himself into Noir's rooms. He headed straight for the bed where he could see Noir sprawled out on his stomach, still fully clothed in pants and a shirt, his cape and jacket removing. Walking over to the side he gently placed a hand on Noir's shoulder, saying his name softly.

"Florian?" Noir said in surprise, forcing his head to turn in the pillow so that he could just make out the older man's shape in the darkness.

"I understand you're having a little problem with your back." Florian said softly, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You could say that." Was his dark reply.

* * *

"Are you terribly fond of that shirt you're wearing?" Florian wanted to know, knowing that it had to come off but that it would be painful for Noir to twist his body to do something as simple as removing it. When Noir answered that he didn't give a damn about the shirt Florian nodded then setting the container beside Noir moved down on the bed to Noir's ankle where he knew the thief often carried a small blade, just in case. Glad to find it he removed it from the sheath then holding it carefully in one hand slid onto the bed and doing his best not to jar Noir's prone body straddled the thief's legs then leaning forward neatly sliced the shirt open from the collar down. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Noir demanded to know in a raspy voice, shuddering instinctively as he felt Florian's warm fingers pulling the two ends of his shirt away to reveal his bare back.

"I'm going to try and make you more comfortable." Florian informed him, leaning over Noir's bare back to grab the container as he kneeled over Noir, well aware that his thighs were straddling Noir's. But that couldn't be helped. After setting the blade aside Florian quickly removed some of the cream and placing some in each of his palms leaned forward and began massaging the cream into Noir's shoulders, carefully seeking out all the knots as he slowly worked them out, his long fingers caressing and kneading the flesh into submission. Slowly Noir's groans of pain became low moans of pleasure as Florian worked his magic, his hands moving across Noir's back and sides as he did his best to relieve Noir's discomfort.

* * *

Practically melting under Florian's skilled hands it took all his discipline not to start purring in pleasure. Who knew Florian had such talented hands, Noir thought with a groan, instinctively moving into Florian's hands as they moved across his skin. If he'd known it would be like this he'd have put his back out months ago. 

"Better?" Florian said with a faint smirk, well aware of the fact that he was having. In truth he was enjoying this himself, pleased to have the upper hand for once, not to mention a legitimate excuse to touch Noir like this. His skin was so firm but soft, the muscles hard and toned under his searching fingers. Setting his hands on Noir's shoulder's he leaned forward, placing a brief kiss on the spot where Noir's neck met his shoulders. "Want me to stop?"

"Stop and I take the whip to you." Was Noir's growled response.

"As you wish." Florian whispered back.


	5. All Your Fault

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and so give credit where credit is do. Thanks to all my faithful readers, I hope you'll enjoy this latest chapter.

All Your Fault

Eyes fluttering open Noir looked forward then sitting up quickly look around him rapidly before his eyes strayed back to the pillow beside his. Reaching out he brushed his finger tips along the outline of a head that had rested there but left long ago. Florian. Rubbing his hands over his face he tried to remember what had happened but everything was a little foggy. One thing was clear though. He'd fallen asleep in the middle of what had to have been one of the most erotic moments of his young life. Groaning he hung his head, dressed only in his trousers from the night before. Apparently Florian had taken the time to remove his socks and whatever had been left of his shirt. The last thing he remembered was the feel of Florian's hands stroking the sides of his chest, rubbing some sort of cream in. God but how could he have fallen asleep like that? He finally got Florian into his bed and what had he done? He'd fallen asleep before he could even ask Florian about letting him to roll over on his back. At least he wasn't mad though, Noir thought, looking again at the pillow. If Florian had been mad he wouldn't have stuck around, even if only to watch over him. Shaking his head he ran his fingers through his hair then throwing off the covers Florian had placed over him he got out of bed and not bothering to get dressed properly went in search of Florian. Heading straight for Florian's room he knocked then not bothering to wait for an answer opened the door to find Noel sitting on Florian's bed with is teddy bear in his arms.

* * *

"Laila said we were all supposed to be super quiet cause you weren't feeling well." Noel informed Noir in a whisper, looking at him curiously. "Are you supposed to be out of bed?"

"Where's Florian?" Noir demanded to know, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Just how late was it, anyway?

"He's sleeping." Noel said as he pointed to the couch where Florian's long legs could be seen hanging over the side. "I guess he got up during the night and thought that was his bed."

"For Christ sakes." Noir groused as he walked over, shaking his head at Florian who looked like a candidate for serious back problems now. Leaning forward he picked Florian up into his arms and carrying the deeply sleeping man deposited him tenderly onto the bed Noel had gotten off of. Together the two tucked Florian in, Noel insisting on giving Florian his beloved teddy bear to sleep with. "All right, now off with you." It looked like he was going to have to wait to talk to Florian, the man definitely needed sleep if he could pass out in a couch that small.

"What am I supposed to do?" Noel demanded to know, frowning childishly at Noir. "Florian always takes care of me. I'm not allowed to go outside without someone with me and there's nothing to do inside."

"You have plenty of toys. Florian and your father spoil you rotten." Noir replied with a frown of his own. He missed the good old days when Noel had been too afraid of him to really say more then a sentence to him. Now the kid never shut up and was always talking back. It was Florian's fault for humoring the boy all the time.

"I don't like playing alone." Was Noel's answer, a pout to go with his words.

"Well then go bother Laila."

"She's not here. She went out shopping."

"Then go bother one of my men."

"They all said they were too busy to play with me and that you'd flog them to death if you caught them fooling around when they were supposed to be working."

"Bloody Hell."

"And you aren't supposed to swear in front of me, remember? Florian said so."

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

"Uh oh." Noel said in a loud whisper, pointing towards the bed. "I think you woke Florian up. You're in trouble now." Sure enough moments later the blonde sat up with a small groan, his hands going behind his back to rub the sore muscles there while he blinked owlishly through his mussed blonde bangs.

"Noel?" Florian said sleepily, knowing the small boy would be the most likely culprit to wake him up. Pushing his bangs out of his eyes he blinked, surprised to see a half dressed Noir staring at him with a mixture of lust and amusement while Noel looked delighted to see him awake.

"I didn't wake you up!" Noel announced, hurrying forward as he jumped onto the bed to join Florian. "He did." Noel added, pointing at Noir to make sure the blame landed on the right shoulders.

"Don't point." Florian reminded Noel absently, ruffling the boy's hair with one hand. "What time is it?" He asked, noting that plenty of sunlight was coming through his window to light up the room. How long had he slept in? And why was his back sore?

"I have no idea. I just got up myself." Noir replied with a shrug, feeling rather disgusted with himself as he was currently getting very jealous of Noel who'd just plopped himself down on Florian's lap where he had the privilege of happily snuggling against that lovely bare chest. "I'd guess close to noon."

"So late." Florian said in surprise, rubbing his day's growth of whiskers against Noel's cheek, sending the boy into peals of laughter as he squirmed delightedly. "Then I most certainly better get up, shouldn't I?"

* * *

"You were sleeping on the couch." Noel informed Florian in between giggles as Florian gently nudged him back onto the bedspread so that Florian could push back his blankets and get out of bed, stretching slightly as the boy continued his story. "And guess what, Florian? Noir had to carry you! We tucked you in but then he woke you up cause he was swearing again."

"I told you to watch your language around him." Florian said with a disgruntled look in Noir's direction, Noir responding with a dark scowl. "And don't give me that look. We're his role models and when his father comes to pick him up I won't have Noel acting like some bad mouthed street urchin."

"The way you coddle him he's going to get a Momma's boy for a son regardless." Was Noir's tart response, smirking at the color that sprang to Florian's cheeks at the reminder that Noel was always treating Florian like a surrogate mother. Florian was just too girlie looking, Noir thought to himself, not that he was complaining. There wasn't a visible inch of the blonde that he had a problem with and if he was lucky he'd be able to say every inch of Florian very soon.

"Noel, why don't you and Noir go to your room and he'll read you a book while I'm getting dressed." Florian said sweetly after taking a calming breath. The no swearing in front of Noel rule applied to him as well. Unfortunately.

"Why do I have to read him a book?" Noir demanded to know, staring at the little boy who didn't look particularly pleased at the idea either.

Falling back on the line parents had been using for centuries Florian simply smiled at Noir knowingly. "Because I SAID so."

* * *

Little did Florian know that ten minutes later he would find Noel clutching his teddy bear for dear life, his big blue eyes wide with fear as he stared at Noir who was in the process of telling him a story rather then reading one. Florian never found out what the story was about because all he heard was "And then the huge, rabid beast tore the man's arm clear of..." That along with the look on Noel's face had Florian rushing in, scooping Noel protectively into his arms while he demanded to know what the hell Noir was thinking.

"All his books were annoying or stupid. I decided to tell him one instead." Noir said with a shrug, not understanding why exactly Florian looked so upset. After all, he'd dome what Florian had wanted. Sort of.

"And scare him half to death?" Florian yelled, looking like he'd very much like to wrap his hands around Noir's throat and squeeze. "He's only a little boy. You don't tell little boys stories where people's arms get ripped off!"

"That's certainly more interesting then a story about a girl who's so pathetic she lets her step mother and sisters make her life a living hell." Noir argued, shaking his head at Florian. Trust girlie boy to overreact when he treated Noel like a boy instead of some whinny baby. Someone needed to toughen the brat up.

"Don't you think living with us has traumatized him enough!" Florian argued back, holding Noel close while the boy kept a death grip on his neck. "Now, thanks to you, he's going to end up sleeping in MY BED tonight!"

* * *

"What do you mean...sleeping in YOUR bed?" Noir demanded to know, it slowly seeping in that if Noel was sleeping there he sure as hell wouldn't be. Oh no, not again. He was damn well not going to end up sleeping alone because Noel was too much of a baby to sleep alone. Oh Hell NO!

"Because he's going to have nightmares which means he'll come crawling into my bed, you idiot." Florian informed him, pleased to see his meaning hit home. Now both of them were going to go through another night of having to wait, this being the second time it was Noir's fault too. "Even if I put him in his own bed odds are he'll wake up and come looking for me."

Which meant that even if he managed to get Florian into his room Noel would still go looking and raise the house trying to find Florian. The last thing he needed was Noel and any other member of the household interrupting what he'd been dreaming about for months. "He can sleep with Laila then." Noir decided, smiling in pleasure at hitting upon the perfect solution. Laila would keep him under control and he'd have Florian all to himself. Perfect.

"He won't sleep with her. You know that." Florian reminded him, glaring at Noir who glared back reflexively. He wasn't the only one who was pissed off about this screwing with future plans. He'd had to deal with Noir falling asleep on him last night, damn it. Now this. What the hell had he done to deserve this? Wasn't being attracted to Noir bad enough?

"Damn it." Noir cursed again, running a hand through his hair in agitation. Glaring at Florian then at Noel his mind raced, trying to come up with something that would work to his benefit. As it was Florian was mad enough at him to give him the cold shoulder even if he could figure out what to do with the brat. "Maybe he won't have a nightmare?" He finally said as he tried not to noticed that Noel had yet to remove his face from where it was buried against Florian's throat. He hadn't thought his story was that scary.

"You just better hope he doesn't." Florian said darkly before pointing towards the door. "Now go get dressed and stay away from Noel until you learn how to behave properly."

Scolding Noir put some extra umph to his glares before stalking out of the room, leaving Florian behind to soothe a very distraught Noel who had decided maybe he was still afraid of Noir after all.

* * *

Despite all his work come Noel's bedtime Noel was so scared that the monster would come that he not only insisted on sleeping with Florian but the whole room had to be lit up. Nothing Florian could come up with calmed the boy and he spent another largely sleepless night with Noel plastered to him with a death grip that threatened at points to cut off his air supply. The next morning he handed Noel over to a concerned looking Laila then went straight to bed with the intent to sleep until someone forced him to get up. He was so tired he could easily imagine sleeping until the next morning if no one interrupted him. Of course there was no way, with his present luck, that that could happen and as expected Noir came into his room at three to get him out of bed.

Sitting down beside Florian on the bed he smirked at the picture Florian made. To block out the sun Florian had put his pillow over his head and thanks to the covers he was nothing but a shape and a visible neck and shoulder. Removing the pillow Noir braced a hand on the other side of Florian's head and leaning forward brushed his lips against Florian's, repeating the motion until Florian's eyes fluttered open, meeting his as the sleep slowly cleared enough for Florian to recognize who was leaning over him. Groping around Florian grabbed his pillow and bashed a shocked Noir in the head with it before holding the pillow back over his face. He was not in a good mood.

Well neither was Noir. "You know, that pillow's in an ideal position for smothering you." Noir informed Florian, ripping the pillow away so that he could stare into Florian's annoyed purple eyes.

"Don't mess with me right now." Florian glowered, having about reached his limit. Sleep deprivation plus sexual frustration were a combo it was never wise to mix. "Right now, all I want is sleep. You stand in the way of that sleep so get the hell out of my room!"

* * *

"I paid for this room so I'll damn well be in it if I want to." Noir shot back, frowning down at Florian who glared right back at him. "You don't want to mess with me right now either. I got zero sleep last night and every time I see you lately you've been in bed without a shirt on. Believe me when I say you aren't the only one who's suffering!"

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Florian pointed out, lifting his hand to drill his index finger into Noir's chest. "YOU were the one who had to go after some stupid necklace. YOU were the one who put your back out. YOU were the one who fell asleep and YOU'RE the one who's given Noel nightmares. Look at my god damn neck! I have bruises from the iron grip he put on it last night thanks to YOU!"

"He's got a pretty strong grip for such a sissy boy." Noir commented, leaning forward to get a better look at the bruising across Florian's long neck. It wasn't that bad but if Noel had been a little older Noir would imagine Florian wouldn't have been up to doing any talking right about now. Not surprised when his comment only made Florian glare at him more he figured he better do something before he was any more in the dog house then he already was. Leaning closer he gently placed a kiss on Florian's bruised throat before running his tongue slowly across it, feeling Florian's pulse leap at the daring action.

"Your...your idea of kiss and make better?" Florian managed to get out, forcing himself not to react as Noir continued to circle the marks with his tongue, his hot breath over the damp skin an electrifying feeling.

"Complaining about my version?" Noir asked, lifting his head to look into Florian's fully awake eyes, eyes that had gone that shade of purple he liked best of all. The kind that said Florian was his for the taking if he just played his cards right. As luck would have it he was as good a card player as he was a thief. Turning his head so that their foreheads rested against each other he smiled boyishly at Florian. Oh yeah, he was out of the dog house and into the master bedroom, baby.

* * *

"Don't bother." Florian said with a smirk, well aware of where Noir's mind was. "Noel isn't just going to get over this right away. It could be weeks before he's comfortable sleeping by himself again." That was a bit of an exaggeration but the jerk deserved it, Florian thought, watching every bit of color leave Noir's face.

"You have to be kidding." Noir groaned, staring into Florian's eyes for signs that the blonde was lying. He wasn't seeing any.

"It's possible. You scared the hell out of him and now we both have to suffer for it." Florian told him point blank, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looked up at Noir. "And if you haven't figured it out already I'm not at all happy about having to share my bed with a terrified little boy when I was supposed to be sharing this bed with you doing everything BUT sleeping. If this keeps up, I just might not want ANYONE in my bed when this is over. Understand?"

"It's not..damn it!" Noir snarled, straightening up as he glared at Florian who remained comfortably horizontal on his bed. He couldn't even say none of this was his fault because it was, sort of. In a way. Okay, damn it. It was his fault. But if this ended things between them before they'd even begun he was going to see to it that Noel had to live on Laila's cooking for the rest of the brat's stay with them. Florian too.

"Now if you don't mind, I want to get some sleep. I can guarantee that Noel won't let me get any come this evening." Pulling the covers back up to his shoulders Florian turned on his side, giving Noir his back. The dismissal was obvious even without the request to leave.

Eyes narrowing Noir slapped both his hands down on the bed and leaning forward placed his mouth against Florian's ear. "You will be mine, Florian. I ALWAYS get what I want and I won't let anything, and I do mean anything, get in my way. The only question is when because there is NO if!" Nipping the bottom of Florian's ear to make his point clear he left, slamming the door behind him as he went to find Noel. He and the kid were going to have a little talk and he didn't care what the bribe was. He was going to make sure the kid was not in Florian's bed tonight if it meant tying the kid up and locking him in the broom closet. Florian would forgive him...eventually.


	6. Failed Reflexes

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and therefore give credit where credit is due. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter from yours truly.

Failed Reflexes

Noir was very disappointed to find out that in the short time Florian had been with him the blonde aristocrat had softened him to the point where he couldn't lock Noel up, much less force the brat to eat Laila's cooking. So, instead, he did his best to stay out of the boy's way and left Florian to hopefully work his magic where the boy's fears were concerned. As a result after a week everyone was avoiding Noir and even Florian was drawing weary looks from the others. Both men looked like they hadn't slept in days and you knew something was really wrong when Florian raised his voice to someone other then Noir. Soon not even Noel wanted to stay in Florian's company during the day but still came back at night to climb in beside the exhausted blonde who couldn't say no. No one could figure out what had driven Florian and Noir to the end of their ropes but everyone was hoping that they'd find a way back up it before blood was shed. The two were avoiding each other's company and that was assumed to be a big part of it though the fight everyone imagined was far off. They were avoiding each other because they knew they were ticking time bombs when the other was within reach. It was only a matter of time before one or both exploded.

* * *

Walking into the library Noir was too distracted to notice right away that Florian was sitting in one of the chairs with a book in his hand. Eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of the object of his desire Noir grimaced then hurried over to one of the book shelves, scanning the titles for the book he needed. Finding it he yanked it out then turning to leave was half way out of the room before he spun around on his heels, glaring in Florian's direction. "So you're just going to ignore me?" He demanded to know harshly, suppressed emotion practically pouring off of him. There was no way Florian was so into that stupid book that he wasn't aware there was someone else in the room. But had he even said hello? Nodded? Acknowledged his presence? No, and it was getting to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

"You have a better idea?" Came Florian's cool reply, never looking up from his book. It was better for everyone involved since he was as strung out as Noir and one of them was bad enough. He was getting tired of seeing the others look at him like he was Noir. It was creepy as hell. "Because from where I'm sitting it's the only course of action for us now."

"We could send everyone out of the house. We could get out of the house if it comes to that. There has got to be a way around this that doesn't result in us spending another night on opposite sides of the hallway!" Noir growled in exasperation, walking over to stand beside Florian's chair, getting more pissed off by the moment as Florian refused to look up. "Look at me, God dammit!"

"Unless you want Laila and everyone else in this house to suspect something I suggest you rethink both of your suggestions." Florian said after a moment of silence, continuing to stare at the pages without reading a word of it. "As loyal as they are I don't know how they'd feel about you if they realized just why it is their fearless leader keeps me around."

"I said look at me, dammit." Was Noir's response, leaning forward to grab Florian's chin only to have Florian swat his hand away like it was a fly or piece of lint.

"Hands off."

"No." Noir shot back, reaching forward again, his eyes dark and alight with heat.

* * *

Throwing aside his book Florian reached out and encircling Noir's wrist with his fingers he yanked Noir forward, causing the thief to fall forward to land stretched out on Florian's lap. Struggling to straighten up Noir was almost in a sitting position when letting go of Noir's wrist Florian's arms latched onto Noir's shoulders, digging in painfully as Florian forced Noir to lay against him, chest to chest as Florian lowered his head to devour Noir's shocked lips. Taking advantage of the fact that Noir's mouth had been open in surprise Florian licked those delicious lips before sliding his tongue in to stroke against Noir's, a wicked gleam in those dark purple eyes as Noir gave a gasp of surprise that turned into a long, drawn out moan. His hands moving to fist in Florian's silky hair Noir shifted to get closer, not putting up any resistance as their hearts pounded in tandem with each other. His hands sliding down Florian's moved to cup Noir's ass, fingers massaging before squeezing as he broke off the kiss to turn his attention to Noir's neck, nipping and placing wet, open mouthed kisses along it. Noir, turning his head to give Florian better access, was putty in the other man's hands as his own hands braced on Florian's shoulders for support.

"Do you realize what you've started?" Florian hissed, biting down hard enough to leave a mark, just to make his point. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? Why the hell did you have to push it? Why can't you ever take no for an answer, dammit." Since he punctured that with lowering his head once more to suck on the mark he made it took a moment for Noir's brain to kick in enough to answer.

"Who would want to say no right now?" Noir groaned, well aware that they were both physically aroused and hungry for something only the other could provide. There could be no other and they'd reached the point where denying it was pointless. His fingers flexing against the silk of Florian's shirt Noir couldn't think of a single reason why they hadn't done this sooner. Tightening his grasp he grinned over at Florian rakishly. "And yes, I do know what I'm doing to you. I still have feeling below the waist. So do you apparently."

Chuckling wickedly Florian lifted his head to meet Noir's amused emerald eyes. "And that's definitely not a whip in your pocket." He replied dryly, leaning forward for another kiss with Noir meeting him half way.

* * *

Passionately putting all their desires into their meeting of mouths Noir's hands left Florian's shoulders to slide down the blonde's stomach, stopping at the waistband where he yanked the shirt out so that he could slide his hands under to get at hot flesh there. Enjoying the sounds of pleasure that escaped Florian's lips and into his own Noir's long fingers explored the toned stomach and torso, pressing it against his own as he enjoyed the way the muscles fluttered and contracted against his touch. Shifting so that he was straddling Florian with his thighs on either side of Florian's Noir gave a silent thanks to whoever had created this too big for one person chair. If he ever met the man he'd be rewarded handsomely for it.

Going to work unbuttoning Noir's shirt Florian quickly slid it off Noir's shoulders, Noir wiggling out of it and throwing it to the floor before going to work on Florian's shirt which was soon open though still on since he'd have to shift position to get it the rest of the way off and neither of them wanted that. Hands moving to explore each other's upper bodies it wasn't long before that wasn't enough and Noir's head lowered to follow Florian's example, kissing and nipping his way down Florian's neck before going lower, laving Florian's upper chest with his tongue as he lapped up the light sheen of sweat that had appeared on the pale chest. Mad for the taste of him Noir had reached the point where he'd kill anyone who dared to interrupt with his bare hands. Man, woman or child, he didn't care. He was crazy for Florian, his taste and scent. He could die after this but not until he'd gotten his fill. Not until he finally made Florian his in every way possible.

* * *

His hands resting on Noir's golden shoulders Florian rested back against the chair, his eyes half closed as he arched against Noir's hungry mouth, moaning low in his throat as he murmured encouragement. Noir's hands sliding down to slide Florian's trousers lower on the man's hips Florian was just about to suggest they move this to the floor when a loud, more ear piercing then nails on a chalkboard scream shattered the heated silence. So startled he fell right off of Florian's lap Noir landed on his ass, his chest heaving as he twisted to face the door while Florian bounded to his feet, both instinctively grabbing their shirts and buttoning them up on the way as they ran out of the library at breakneck speed. Following the sound of the echoing scream they were half way down the stairs when one of the new men, James, came running towards them with Laila close behind, brandishing a frying pan.

"Insult my cooking will you!" Laila was screaming at him as she let lose the pan, James ducking so that the pan was headed straight for Noir's head. Unfortunately Noir was in stunned shock at the moment and didn't even see it coming. It was even more unfortunate that Florian was also in to much shock not to question the fact that Noir would have the sense to duck too and so watched in even more shock as the pan connected with Noir's head.

* * *

"NOIR!" Laila yelled, her hands going to her cheeks as Florian just managed to grab Noir before he fell down the stairs, the two going tumbling back so that they were sprawled on the stairs, Noir unconscious and once more plastered against Florian. Rushing up the stairs Laila kneeled down, tears coming to her eyes as she realized what she'd done. She'd bashed her beloved Noir in the head with a frying pan!

Groaning as he realized that once again they were doomed to suffer in silence Florian shifted his grip so that Noir's head rested against his shoulder. "He's fine, Laila." Florian told the crying girl, as kindly as he could manage at the moment seeing as she was responsible for the fact that he was in pain for two entirely different reasons. "He has a hard head after all." At least he better be okay, Florian thought darkly.

"Want me to help you carry him up?" James asked, coming up the stairs with a sheepish look on his face. He could only hope that when the boss woke up he'd remember who'd thrown the pan and not who it had been intended for.

"I can manage." Florian said as he shifted Noir in his arms, sitting up before slugging the unconscious thief over his shoulder, weaving slightly in place before getting his balance back. "Laila, why don't you go back to the kitchen and whip up that tea you make for headaches. He's sure to have one shortly." As was Laila if Noir proved true to form. Noir was not going to be pleased when he woke up and the whole house would feel it soon. Laila's gender wouldn't protect her from what was sure to be one hell of a blistering lecture.

* * *

"Are you sure you've got him? Maybe we should get him a stretcher or something." Laila suggested, ringing her hands in front of her as she watched Florian start back up the steps with Noir laying limp over his shoulder.

"Just send someone up with ice and he'll be fine." Florian called down, not bothering to stop as he got to the top and heading down the hallway headed straight for Noir's room. Pausing to open the door he walked through and heading for the bed deposited his load as gently as possible onto the feather mattress. Staring down at Noir's still form Florian could only shake his head. "We have to have the worst timing in the world. Either that or God is so pissed off at you that he's doing this to torture you back onto the straight and narrow." Leaning forward Florian brushed Noir's bangs away from his face, noting the bump that was already beginning to show on the right side of Noir's head. Brushing his lips gently against the mark he sighed. "Of all the times for your cat like reflexes to fail you." Florian added dryly, straightening as he heard the door open, James walking in with a cloth filled with ice.

"He'll be needing this." James said dryly as he handed the ice to Florian, leaning over to get a look at the bump. "Ouch. He's going to be right pissed when he wakes up. Ain't he?"

"That pretty much goes without saying. Yes."

* * *

When Noir did finally woke up it was to a splitting headache and Laila hovering over him. Wincing, he knew better then to even try to sit up as he struggled to focus. "What the hell happened?" He demanded to know, trying to remember what the hell had happened. He and Florian had been in the library, he'd been about to drag the blonde to the floor when Laila had screamed. They'd gone running to see what was going on and then... "You hit me with the f#king frying pan!"

"It was an accident." Laila tried to explain, looking miserable as tears welled up in her eyes again. "I am so, so, sorry. I didn't even realize you were there. It was supposed to hit that bastard James!"

"What the hell could I have possibly done to deserve this." Noir groaned, his hands going to his face to rub the sleep away, his head feeling like someone was beating it with a stick. The pain was second only to the realization that once again he and Florian had ended up being screwed over by fate. Where the hell had his luck gone?

"I made you some tea to help?" Laila told him hesitantly, watching him wearily.

"Thanks but I'm in enough agony as it is." Noir informed her, regretting the way he'd phrased that when a look of hurt flashed in her big brown eyes. Dammit, was nothing going to go right his way this month? "What I meant was that it's too hot for tea. Something cold would be nice."

"Oh, okay." Laila smiled at him, knowing that he'd meant what he'd said the first time. No one liked her tea, even if it really did cure headaches pretty good. It was nice of him to pretend otherwise though. "I'll go get you some."

"I didn't knock Florian down the stairs or anything, did I?" Noir asked as she got up to leave. That was all they needed. With their luck Florian had broken his back and was now paralyzed from the neck down, Noir thought darkly.

"He's fine. He's supervising Noel's supper."

"Tell him to come up after he's done then. We were on our way to the study to go over some papers when you screamed and I need him to transcribe something for me. It's important." Noir lied, hoping he looked convincing. Then again he probably looked so miserable it didn't matter either way.

"Sure."

* * *

"So what am I transcribing?" Florian asked in amusement as he walked into the room to find Noir sitting up in bed, one hand holding ice to his head while the other held some papers he appeared to be reading through.

"Do you suppose we were both mass murderers in a past life? There's no way God could be doing this to both of us unless we did something completely unforgivable." Noir said dryly, throwing the papers down on his lap in disgust. Looking at Florian's smirk he frowned, his eyes narrowing. "And just what's so funny?"

"Noel told me at supper that he thinks that the reason you haven't been sleeping so well lately is because you're worried about the monster too. He thinks we should all have a camp out together. Safety in numbers."

Groaning Noir slumped against his head board, the irony not escaping him. "And what did you tell him?" He wanted to know, imagining everyone else had got a kick out of the boy's suggestion. Well everyone but Laila anyway. She'd know he'd jump at the chance if Noel hadn't been part of the package. He'd heard that having kids played hell with your sex life but this was getting ridiculous. He wasn't even theirs for Christ sakes!

"That you were staying up so that you could hunt down the monster so that he wouldn't get us. He's feeling a lot more positive towards you now."

* * *

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that." Was Noir's sarcastic response as he threw the cloth with the ice in it into the pail Laila had set beside his bed. He felt ridiculous holding it while Florian was in the room. The whole thing was embarrassing enough as it was.

"How's the head feeling?" Florian wanted to know, walking over to get a better look in the dim light of the lamp. "It was getting pretty big before I had to go down to dinner. It doesn't look too bad." He decided as he leaned forward, brushing aside Noir's bangs.

"Bad enough that I'm not even tempted to pull you into this bed with me." Noir replied darkly, wincing as Florian gently prodded the wound.

"Ouch." Florian said sympathetically, meeting Noir's gaze. "Well I have to go to the study to do some "transcribing" since Laila said she'd come and bring me some coffee in an hour to help me stay awake. Do you need anything before I go?"

"When Noel's hurt you always give him a kiss to make him feel better." Noir reminded him slyly, a hint of a grin crossing his face.

Shaking his head Florian smiled down at him. "So I do." He agreed, angling his head to place another kiss on the bump then lowering his head further brushed his lips against Noir's.


	7. Series of Unfortunate Events

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot situations I put them in. Thanks to all my readers and have a really great day!

So sad, no one liked my last chapter. Please write and tell me where I screwed up, please?

Series of Unfortunate Events

Florian had only been at the paperwork for a half an hour, doing his "translating" when it hit. Hand going to his mouth he lurched to his feet, his other arm wrapping around his stomach painfully. Knowing there wasn't time he raced over to the window and throwing it open leaned over to throw up his supper. Bracing his hands on the windowsill he struggled to get in the fresh air into his lungs, trying to force back the gag reflex. Whatever Laila had made for supper had actually tasted all right for once. He should have known there'd be a catch. All over the house the same thing was happening with Noel throwing up all over Florian's bed, Laila throwing up all over the dishes she'd been washing and the various workmen throwing up throughout the house. The only one who wasn't throwing up was Noir who had been spared Laila's latest creation since he'd been unconscious at the time.

Waiting impatiently for the sandwich Laila had promised to bring up to him Noir finally got out of bed and went to see what was going on. Walking by the study he paused, deciding he'd check in on Florian and see what the situation was with Noel. His head was feeling a lot better after all. Sticking his head in Noir threw the door open and strolled over to where Florian was practically hanging out the window. "What the hell are you doing?" Noir demanded, whacking Florian on the back. "Are you trying to break your neck?" His response was the sound of the blonde throwing up over the side. "Oh." Noir said as he backed off.

* * *

"I've...been standing..here...for..a ...half an...hour." Florian said with a groan, having learned by now that it was a mistake to even try to move away from the window. 

"You can't be sick, you were fine earlier. You..please tell me you did not eat something Laila made." Noir said slowly, already knowing the answer. Nothing made you throw up for over a half an hour like Laila's cooking.

"It was...edible for once. I thought...it would be..okay." Florian choked out, his breathing ragged as he struggled for control. It had been bad enough before Noir had entered the room. Now it was close to unbearable. "There...can't be much left..in my stomach. At least..I hope so."

"Please tell me that you were the only one stupid enough to eat that stuff."

"No..such luck."

"I'll go call for a doctor." Noir said with a sigh, reaching over to awkwardly pat Florian on the shoulder. Laila had given him a few cases of food poisoning in the beginning too. Until he'd realized that only a starving or suicidal man actually ate the things she created. He always just threw it out when she wasn't looking than raided the kitchen later. Leaving the room and Florian he winced as he heard the sound of retching coming from Florian's room. Well that answered the question of where Noel had intended to sleep tonight. Heading down the stairs he ignored one of his men kneeling in the corner with a look of agony on his face as he went out the door to hail a cab to fetch a doctor for him. Two if at all possible. This was sure to be a long, long night.

* * *

It was a bright, crisp spring morning when Solomon knocked loudly on the front door of the house Noir was renting. He knew that odds were he wouldn't get anything out of Noir about the necklace that had finally been reported stolen the night before. But he had to try anyway. Apparently the necklace had been gone for over a week now but the owner had been too embarrassed to admit someone had broken into the safe he'd been bragging about so much. In the end the man's wife had nagged and bitched him into going to the police. So here he was and if Noir didn't hurry up and open the door he was going to... Just then the door opened but the person on the other side was the last person he wanted to see. "Christina! What the hell are you doing here? It's eight o'clock in the morning!" 

"I'm well aware of what time it is, Detective." Christina said dryly, crossing her arms in front of her. "And if you've come to see Ray he's indisposed at the moment and can't be disturbed. I'll tell him you stopped by." She added, moving to slam the door shut only to have him stick his foot in between.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you're here." Solomon growled, his eyes alight with fury and outrage. "Do you know what would happen if anyone knew you were here at this hour?"

"I don't see how it's anyone's business, least of all yours." Was her cold response as she pointedly looked from him to the foot that was in her way. Considering slamming the door as hard as she could on it she was just too tired to work up the energy. "Now if you would move your foot I do have things to do."

* * *

Lightly backing her into the house Solomon forced his way in. Looking around at the deserted main entrance he whirled around to face her. "Now why the hell are you answering their door? You're dressed like a servant, the people who should be answering the door instead of you!" 

"I'm afraid none of them are in any condition to do so."

"What do you mean, none of them are in any condition?" Solomon demanded to know. "What's wrong with them? How could there be something wrong with all of them?"

"They all ate Laila's cooking."

"Oh. That would do it." He'd only been on the receiving end of that woman's cooking once but that had been more then enough to have him swearing off of it for life. HIS cooking tasted like ambrosia in comparison. "Wait a minute..what the hell were they doing eating her cooking to begin with? Everyone knows that anything Laila's makes is a weapon of mass destruction. It's deadlier than a crate of arsenic!"

"Well apparently she's reached the level where that weapon is disguised as palatable food. She got the taste right...it just had some rather unexpected side effects. Everyone in the house has been as sick as a dog for the last three days but Noir." Laila informed him, trying not to smile a little at his description of Laila's cooking. It would only encourage him. "That's why I'm here along with my aunt. Someone needs to help Noir take care of them."

* * *

"You've been staying over playing nurse maid to these ruffians? You do know they're a gang of jewel thieves working under your precious Ray, right? The man who is fact the infamous thief known as Noir! Do you have any idea how much danger you could be in, staying here?" He demanded to know, fighting the urge to shake her. She'd just kick him and he had no doubts as to where she'd aim. 

"I haven't been staying here, for your information. My aunt and I go home at nights and come back in the morning. Noel is over at our place, my cousin is taking care of him. As it is we're being run ragged by the men without having a small, sick child underfoot. And for the last time, Ray is not this bad guy you're looking for. He's a good, kind man and you're just jealous because he's more of one than you can ever hope to be." Okay, so she was being a bit catty. She was tired and worn out, she deserved a break, Christina thought to herself, not too tired to enjoy the look on Solomon's face. Ohhh...direct hit.

* * *

"He wouldn't know kind if you spelled it out to him in several languages!" Solomon argued harshly, frustrated beyond belief that she actually thought a snot nosed brat like Noir was a better man than he was. Running a hand threw his hair in agitation he wondered what she'd do if he threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of here. It would serve her right and be for her own good. 

"He is too. He's helped out a lot taking care of everyone. He's even making the broths, toast and teas for everyone at meal time." Christina said with a smug look on her face. He really was pitching in and willing to do whatever it took to get his men back on their feet.

"That's because of the three of you he's the only one who probably knows how to use a kitchen!"

Glaring, since it was unfortunately true, Christina almost wished Ray would appear and kick the man out. She couldn't stand being around him for this long a time. It just brought too many memories back. "Just get out before I have Ray force you to eat whatever it was Laila made. I'm sure she'd give him the recipe once she hears you've come around to cause problems again! Shame on you to come in here and try to kick the poor man when he already has enough problems as it is."

Since that first part was also true Solomon was torn between wanting to drag Christina out with him and getting out of there before Noir showed up. "You shouldn't be here." He finally said, taking one last stab at convincing her to leave willingly.

* * *

"I'll leave tonight or when they're well enough to get out of their bed without feeling the need to throw up everything in their abused, mostly empty stomachs." Christina replied sweetly, though her expression softened a bit. At least he was asking instead of telling now. Who said you couldn't teach a dog new tricks? He was still an ass though. "Now there's the door, if it hits you on the way out it's all the better." 

"Tell Noir I'll be returning tomorrow to have a word with him about a necklace that was stolen recently." Solomon said grimly, opening the door without stepping through it.

"I'll tell Ray you're on another one of your witch hunts with him as the usual target."

Shaking his head he stepped out, closing the door behind him. Sighing Christina waited until the door closed before heading back upstairs to check on how Florian was doing.

* * *

"Only you would come to a man's death bed to plan out a heist." Florian grumbled as he opened one eye to look at Noir, not pleased at all to have his sleep interrupted. In sleep he didn't have the urge to puke his guts out so sleep was his new best friend. At least he finally had a bed all to himself again, he thought with a touch of irony. 

"You aren't dying." Noir pointed out, not having any sympathy by now. As far as he was concerned if you ate Laila's cooking you deserved the consequences and after taking care of his men for three days sympathy was beyond him. He'd used it all up on Laila last night when she'd went into another one of her I'm so sorry speeches in between gags. At least now she was willing to let him hire a cook full time. In the past she'd taken great offense to him bringing in someone else to do it. Now, finally, they'd have someone who actually knew what they were doing. The grocery bills were bound to go down too.

"How would you know? You aren't a doctor."

"True but when the doctor did come he said you would all be fine if you just got plenty of rest and let this thing take its course."

* * *

"You say that only because you aren't sick too." Florian bitched, opening both eyes to glare at him. Noir was the one who was in charge after all. He could have gotten them a full time cook who wasn't constantly threatening to kill everyone in Noir's employment accidentally. As far as he was concerned at the moment Noir was a real sadist bastard for letting Laila continue to experiment in the kitchen, using them all as test subjects. After the first day he'd started to see death as a welcome relief from the stomach cramps and nausea. 

"I have the intelligence to know better than to eat Laila's creations."

"Well at least I have the intelligence to duck when a frying pan comes my way." He shot back, then closed his eyes as another cramp hit. God, but if this was what women went through every month he'd never blame them for acting like demons from hell again. They were entitled.

Wincing slightly in sympathy Noir waited until the pained look had left Florian's expression before he continued. "Anyway I can't do anything without my crew but you can never do too much research beforehand. Since you're in bed doing nothing anyway I don't see why you can't read through a few books while you're at it."

* * *

"That is a pile of books, not a few, and the only reason I'm not doing anything is because you have a cook who causes havoc and destruction to whatever food she touches." Florian growled, imagining bashing Noir in the head with one of the books in question. Over half of them were thick, more then four hundred pages. They'd do plenty of damage, even to a head as thick as Noir's. Unfortunately it wouldn't be fair to make Christina take care of Noir too. Especially since Noir caused more trouble than twenty patients put together. 

"Don't be such a baby."

"Says the man who's barely a legal adult. You're ten times the baby I am when it comes to being sick." Florian muttered, taking whatever hits he could get in. He hated being confined to this bed, almost as much as he hated the idea of going through all those books. Then he'd have a headache to go with his other symptoms, Florian thought darkly.

Glaring at Florian, who knew how much he hated to be reminded of his age Noir deliberately picked up a book and dropped it on Florian's chest, enjoying the flames that shot out of those amethyst eyes. "Start with that one."

"Oh I'll start with this one." Florian threatened, picking it up and was about to pitch it at Noir when he heard the door opening. Dropping the book to his side he turned to see Christina walking into the room. Turning his head his mouth slowly curved into a devilish smile meeting Noir's eyes before closing them.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Christina asked as she came over to check on Florian who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. "Is he asleep?" 

"Christina?" Florian said in a weak voice, making a show out of turning his head to look at her, his eyes opened to half mast as they met hers. "Hey." He continued, giving her a small, brave smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, leaning forward to test his temperature as she put her hand on his forehead while the other compared her own to his. "You're still pretty warm but you're definitely better then you were last night."

"It's because you're here." Florian said as he reached up and taking her wrist drew her hand down from his forehead to his lips so that he could give it a brief kiss. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

* * *

Blushing Christina wasn't quite sure what was going on until she saw the annoyance on Ray's face and the pile of books that had appeared on Florian's night stand. Florian had said that Ray was a real task maker and apparently being sick was no excuse. Apparently Florian could be catty too when he was annoyed. Playing along Christina made her voice all breathy and shy. "I haven't done much." She practically purred, smiling beguilingly at him. She could see in Florian's eyes that her help was appreciated and she just barely managed not to wink at him in return. 

"On the contrary, you've been our beautiful angel of mercy." Florian argued, staring up at her adoringly. He could feel the dark vibes just rolling off Noir and couldn't be happier. Oh he'd pay for it later but for the moment...he was getting his kicks while he could.

"Well I don't know about that." Christina gushed, her cheeks going even redder.

"Nonsense, you've been working yourself half to death helping us out. I know Noel must be driving everyone crazy. I've spoiled him so." Florian said with a sigh of feigned regret. He didn't actually think he spoiled the boy but everyone was always telling him he did.

"He's fine but you're right, I could use a break soon." Christina agreed with a wink, doing her best not to give their little game away. "I'll have to find someplace to curl up and have a nap later today."

"Well you're welcome to keep me company any time." Florian said smoothly, Noir choking from the other side of the bed.

* * *

"I'll have to take you up on that offer." Christina said with a grin before looking over at Ray who looked about to have a heart attack or some sort of fit. "I'll leave him in your capable hands. I'll be back to bring you lunch at noon." She added, walking out of the room with a definite swing to her stride. 

Waiting until Christina's footsteps could be heard in the hallway Noir slowly turned his head to look down at Florian who was watching the door as if waited for Christina to appear once more. "If you think flirting with Christina is going to make me forget about the books you're mistaken."

* * *

"Unlike you I actually know how to flirt you mean." Florian said with a faint smirk as he closed his eyes once more. "Don't be jealous just because you wouldn't know how to pull a real move on someone. You're still young yet. There's plenty of time to learn." 

"Oh I'll show you some moves." Noir threatened, his eyes flashing even more when Florian just shrugged, turning his head to look him in the eye.

"I've seen your moves. I have yet to be impressed." Florian purred, his grin downright rakish as he poked at Noir's pride deliberately. "So far you haven't been getting very far, now have you? Your moves are what got another BOY into my bed rather than you."

"You're lucky you're sick. If you weren't..."

"You'd what? Haul out that whip of yours? Oh, but I'm just quivering in fear."

"Oh I'll give you a reason to quiver."


	8. Make You Quiver

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so give the credit and flames where they are due. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love to hear from you so keep it up!

Make You Quiver

"Promises, promises." Florian practically purred, staring up at him with a taunting look on his face. He was suddenly feeling better for some reason. Must be the rush of toying with someone who could easily kill you without breaking a sweat, he thought with a grin. That and Noir so often did it to him that it was nice to get in some payback when the situation presented itself.

"Oh you can hold me to it." Noir returned as he set his hands on the bed before leaning over Florian, who watched him without losing that damn smirk of his. Dammit, when had Florian lost all fear of him, Noir wondered in irritation. Not so long ago Florian would have never dared to push his buttons like this, and certainly not just for the hell of it. Where was the good, healthy fear and respect he'd always inspired in people? "Do you think you've tamed me?" Noir asked quietly, too quietly as Florian lost some of his smugness, sensing trouble. "When exactly did you get it into your head that you've taken my bite and turned me into some well behaved pet?"

"You never listen to me. If you're a pet you're a really BADLY behaved one." Florian chuckled, the chuckle turning into a gasp when Noir turned his head and bit down into Florian's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. "Noir!"

* * *

"Maybe it's time I remind you of what exactly you're taking on with me. You obviously need a refresher." Noir said in a warm and silkily voice, whispering it into Florian's ear as he tugged on the bottom lobe with his teeth. Abandoning that for Florian's neck he began making his way down that ivory neck, leaving marks that would last along the way. He wanted to leave a lasting reminder, a brand of just exactly who Florian belonged to.

Well aware of this Florian reached out to push Noir back, only to have his wrist encircled and yanked above his head. Struggling a bit Florian cursed lightly under his breath when he couldn't loosen the hold. All he'd get was a bruised wrist for his troubles. Lifting the other hand it followed the first, Noir moving onto the bed to straddle Florian since he no longer had his hands for support. "Let me go, Noir!" Florian demanded, getting Noir's point.

"No."

"Dammit, I said let me go." Florian demanded, squirming under Noir which just made it that much worse. A red haze coming over his eyes Florian could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest, taunting him. Need was running through his veins like wild fire but he wasn't about to just give in, not when Noir was just doing this to make a point.

"You don't really want me to." Noir pointed out in a seductive purr, grinding his hips against Florian's. He smiled wickedly when Florian groaned and arched against him instinctively, his body betraying his desire for more. "And I'm sick of waiting." Hands sliding up Florian's chest he grabbed the sides of Florian's sleep shirt and tore it in two, hastily pushing the material aside as his hands moved to caress the smooth flesh in front of him. Not nearly as toned and muscled as his own Florian's body was softer, free of scars or the results of time spent out in the sun. He already knew there were marks on Florian's back, he had put them there after all. Lowering his head Noir crushed his lips against Florian's, forcing the older man to open his mouth to allow his tongue access. Mating his tongue with Florian's he put more of his weight onto his would be lover, pinning Florian against the feather mattress though the other man made no protect. The dark rush of triumph spread through him as Florian responded to him, straining against him to get closer as passion and need won over control. Mine, Noir thought as he broke of the kiss with a sexy pop. All mine. Lowering his head his mouth traveled down the center of Florian's neck, where the pulse beat rapidly to Florian's undeniably pretty chest. "Still want me to stop?" Noir asked, licking his way around Florian's left nipple, flicking at it teasingly with his tongue.

"God but you drive me crazy." Florian hissed, biting down on his lip to keep from whimpering for more. Need crawled through him like thousands of ants and all he could think about was getting more of this insanely crazy pleasure.

* * *

Testing his theory Noir let go of Florian's wrists, growling low in his throat with approval when Florian's arm automatically shot out to send his fingers threading through Noir's hair while the other arm wrapped around Noir's waist, pressing him closer. Thanks to his upbringing Florian generally had good self control and it was always one of Noir's personal pleasures to snap that control like a twig. Returning his attention to the other side of Florian's chest for the same treatment Noir grinned against the sweaty, heated flesh when he felt Florian yank his shirt out from his shirt so that his hand could get underneath. God but he loved the feeling of Florian's hands on his body. Groaning in thanks Noir lifted a hand to tangle it into Florian's hair as he moved up to meet Florian's lips, the heat so intense that both were mindless to anything but it. There was only the two of them now. Drawing back only when air was necessary Noir's other hand came up to stroke Florian's cheek. Their coloring was so different, he thought to himself. His, bronzed by the sun and his heritage. Florian's pale and pampered. "You need to get in the sun more." Noir commented with a husky chuckle, nuzzling his cheek against Florian's. Now that he'd one he could take this a little slower.

"I could never achieve your tan." Florian pointed out dryly, his fingers stroking the raven black hair they were tangled in. Defeat never felt so good, he thought with a rueful look on his face. This was, as usual, inadvertable.

"True enough." Noir agreed, having not really thought about that before. "Does that bother you?"

"You mean that you look like you're from the Middle East? Not in the least. It's your looks that save you from being a complete and total social outcast." Florian informed him dryly, yelping when Noir nipped his bottom lip in punishment. "Two can play at that game." Florian pointed out wickedly, surprising Noir by flipping them over so that Florian was the one on top. Noir didn't even have time to think about flipping them back into their original position because Florian had already lowered his head to begin biting his way down Noir's neck.

* * *

Florian had just been about to remove Noir's shirt when the door to his room opened, Christina rushing in with one hand over her eyes. "I'm sorry! I am so, so sorry. But Noel is here. My idiot cousin brought him. Apparently the little rascal finally managed to guilt her into bringing him to see Florian. I got her to take him to see Laila first but well...I'll try to stall him a little more, but you've only got two minutes most." That being said Christina turned on her heels and went out the door as fast as she'd come in.

Breathing heavily Florian rolled off Noir with a groan. "Dammit to hell." Shrugging off his tattered dressing shirt he threw it across the room in a temper. Sitting up he looked over at Noir who was watching him with eyes half closed which hid most of what the infamous thief was thinking. It didn't remain a mystery for long.

"After you're not sick anymore we are going away, just the two of us and I don't care if we get the news that the world is about to end and only we can save it. You and I are going to finish this if its the last thing we ever do." Noir snarled as he sat up as well, turning his head sharply when something sounding suspiciously like a chuckle crossed Florian's lips. "And just what's so funny?" Noir demanded to know.

"Nothing." Florian snickered, leaning over to place a quick kiss against Noir's mouth. "Now get out of my bed."

"What if I don't want to?" Noir wanted to know, a gleam in his eye that meant trouble.

"Then you get to explain sex to Noel. He's at the age where he's going to start asking questions you know." Florian shot back sweetly, enjoying the sight of Noir paling visibly. "In fact, finding you in my bed will probably make those questions he has come into his head to ask you."

* * *

"Jesus." Getting off that bed damn quick Noir had just enough time to run a hand quickly through his hair to tidy it up some when Noel came charging into the room, the door slamming behind him as he headed straight for Florian's bed, nimbly jumping onto the bed before crawling over to Florian's lap.

"Florian!" Cuddling against the familiar male chest he nuzzled his pale face close, his whole body relaxing in contentment. He hadn't minded staying at Christina's house but he'd missed Florian and the others a lot. He'd even missed Noir.

"How's my favorite boy? Are you feeling better?" Florian asked gently as he wrapped his arms around the little boy. Truth be told, he'd missed Noel like crazy, even if the boy was constantly playing hell with his sex life, now that he had a chance at one.

"I threw up a lot." Noel informed Florian, sounding almost proud of the fact. "The doctor came to see me and said I'm all better now. I just need to continue to cut back on my eating a little for a bit longer and never again eat anything Laila makes."

"I don't think anyone will ever willing eat her food again." Noir commented, watching the little reunion with a faint smile. Hell, he'd almost missed the little brat himself. Things were almost too quiet without Noel to go around making noise and causing all sorts of mischief. Now if the boy would just stay in his own room from now on. Then he might even admit to having missed the kid.

"Hi, Noir." Noel said in surprise, having not even noticed that the other man was there. Turning his head to face the master of the house he waved slightly. "I was really good, and I remembered to call you Ray all the time." He added, knowing that that was important. Noir had told him that if he ever called him Noir in front of people he didn't know that Noir would then lock him up in the basement. Noel was pretty sure Florian wouldn't let Noir do that but just in case...

"Good." Noir replied with a nod, shoving his hands into his pockets. He wasn't quite sure what to do now. He should probably take his leave and hope to God this twit cousin of Christina's came to get the kid soon. Really soon.

* * *

Having sat up to see Noir better Noel frowned slowly as he noticed weird marks on Florian's neck. Standing up slightly to get a better look he brushed his little fingers against the red marks that stood out plainly against Florian's pale skin. "Florian, what happened to your neck?" Noel wanted to know, turning his head to look up at his honorary godfather. "Did something bite you?"

Losing what little color he'd had Florian glared at Noir fiercely, his mind going a mile a minute as he tried to come up with some sort of excuse. "Uhm..yes. Something bit me."

"What was it?" Noel asked, not recognizing these sorts of marks. They were almost in a line down Florian's neck too which was pretty weird. They were still really red too.

"Actually...it was the monster who bit him." Noir spoke up, a hint of amusement in his voice as he grinned down at the boy. After all, when you were given a lemon, you needed to make lemonade. Here was a chance to get Noel out of Florian's bed for good. "It tried to get Florian while he was sick and asleep. I caught it though and killed it before he could do worse."

Eyes going wide Noel stared at the monster bite in fascination. "Wow. I bet it hurt a lot. Does it still hurt, Florian?"

"Just a little bit." Florian answered slowly, his eyes furious as they sent daggers in Noir's direction, the other man just grinning in amusement. And they did hurt too, the bastard.

Getting up on tippy toes Noel placed a kiss against the marks. 'There." He said in satisfaction, grinning up at Florian. "All better."

"All better." Florian agreed with a soft smile, pulling the boy back into his arms for another hug, nuzzling his face against the boy's soft hair.

* * *

They could be father and son, Noir thought, watching the two. He felt oddly left out too, like he almost wanted to join them in their affectionate cuddling. And where the hell had that come from, he wondered, his grin turning into a frown. Shaking his head he turned to leave, pausing when Noel said his name. Glancing over his shoulder he raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

"Will you stay and tell me how you caught the monster?" Noel asked hesitantly, looking at him with unsure eyes. "Please?"

"Yeah, why don't you tell us both?" Florian suggested, patting the spot beside him invitingly, his turn to grin. "Since I was asleep for most of it I missed out on all the important stuff."

"Don't you think I have better things to do then tell you two a story?" Noir drawled out, glaring at the both of them though there was no heat behind it. When both of them shook their heads at him he rolled his eyes but taking the few steps necessary slipped back into bed beside Florian, the two sitting side by side with their backs against the headboard and Noel sitting happily in Florian's lap. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Noir muttered, shaking his dark head. "If either of you tell anyone I did this I'm locking the both of you in the dungeon when we get back to France, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Florian said with a mock salute, Noel giggling before copying Florian, salute and all.

* * *

Rolling his eyes again Noir settled back to lie through his teeth, nothing new to him. "It happened last night while I was patrolling the hallways for this monster of ours. I knew that since everyone was sick now would be the most likely time for the monster to appear and so I was coming up the stairs, having thoroughly searched the first floor, when I heard a strange noise coming from Noel's room. Since I knew no one was there I approached the hallway cautiously, stopping as your door slowly opened. A huge shadow appeared on the carpet floor as ever so slowly this ugly, hairy monster shuffled out of your room, grumbling since you weren't in there. Well as soon as I saw how big it was I knew I couldn't just beat it up and that I'd need my gun so I waited until it had gone into Florian's room before I raced to my own to get my gun."

"Leaving the monster free to eat me." Florian muttered, looking none too pleased about this turn of events.

"Well excuse me for forgetting you were too much of a girlie boy to handle one little monster."

"You said it was huge! That not even you could handle it without a gun." Florian argued, forgetting that this was all for Noel's benefit and a complete fabrication. "And how could you just let the thing go into my room without at least giving me a heads up that there was a monster coming to devour me!"

"I saved you, didn't I? Besides, if I'd warned you then the monster would have gotten away and then where would we be? Who knows who he would have eaten before I killed it." Noir argued, smirking at Florian who just glared back. "Anyway, so I got my gun and came into the room as Florian started screaming like a little girl because the monster had him and.."

* * *

"Hold it right there!" Florian yelled, fire in his brilliant amethyst eyes. "How dare you say that. I did not scream like a girl!"

"Yeah, you did."

"I did not!"

"I'm sure it hurt a lot, Florian." Noel said in sympathy as he patted Florian's arm. "I would have screamed too."

"Look what you've done!" Florian cursed, at the point where only Noel's presence kept him from taking a swing at Noir. "First you leave me to face this monster alone and then you say I screamed like a girl because I was about to be eaten by a monster that you let into my room in the first place!"

"I didn't let him in, he went there of his own free will."

"So then when you saw that it was trying to eat Florian you shot him?" Noel interrupted before another fight could break out. Noir always pouted a lot after a fight with Florian because Noir liked Florian an awful lot. Noel was pretty sure that there was no one Noir liked more.

"Pretty much, though I had to beat him up some to make him let go of Florian."

"But the one bullet wasn't enough since Noir's aim was so bad that he only wounded the monster. I had to take the gun from him and finish the job." Florian interjected smugly, before Noir could continue to paint him as the bumbling sidekick, if even that. "As you can see by Noir's neck, HE got bitten TOO."

* * *

"You did?" Noel asked as he scooted out of Florian's lap and into a surprised Noir's as the boy moved to examine Noir's own bite marks. "Does yours hurt too?"

"Well I do have a definite pain in my neck." Noir replied, looking pointedly in Florian's direction.

Once again getting on his tippy toes Noel placed a quick kiss on the marks along Noir's neck as he'd done with Florians. "There, all better." Noel announced proudly, smiling up at Noir. "It feels better now, right?"

After pausing for a moment Noir patted the boy's head awkwardly. "Yeah, all better."


	9. God I love You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so remember to give credit where it's due cause that's just the way things are. Thanks for reading and please review!

God I love You

When Florian told Christina the monster story later that day she thought it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard. Then she started making comments about his neck and Florian was sorry he'd gotten out of bed to help out. Still, someone had to watch over Noel and it was about time he pitched in since it wasn't fair to leave all the work to the ladies. hat and this meant he could avoid Noir's books with good reason. Noir was working on their travel plans and had made it crystal clear that he wasn't to be disturbed unless it was important. So Florian pitched in and was pleased to see that Laila was almost ready to leave her bed as well. Most of the men were well on their way to recovery too even though they were dragging their feet over getting back to work. Noir was sure to put them straight to work as soon as they left those beds and they could well imagine him expecting them to make up a week's worth of work in the few days they had left.

"I don't know how we're ever going to repay you for all this." Florian sighed as he and Christina sat down for a quick tea break. The house had fallen into some disrepair and they'd spent their afternoon cleaning the kitchen which had not been a fun task, especially since neither of them had been exactly sure how the hell to go about doing it.

"Well punching Sugar out makes us even." Christina informed him with a chuckle, though there was a hint of regret in her eyes as she sipped from her tea. "Does he always hound you guys like this?"

"Pretty much." Sighing Florian wished that the detective would just give up but that was about as likely as money falling from the sky. Solomon was obsessed, it was really the only word to describe it. As much as they'd become sorta friends Florian had now doubt that Sugar wouldn't hesitate to put them all away for life. Well everyone but Noel, not even Sugar was that bad.

* * *

"You should sue him. The way he's always slandering Ray's character, there has to be grounds for a legal suit against him." Christina suggested, a rather vindictive look coming into her eyes to replace what sadness had been there moments before.

"He'd get a kick out of the idea anyway." Florian agreed, smiling into his tea. Yes, the idea of suing Solomon was bound to put Noir in a good mood. Hell, the idiot might even try to pull it off come to think of it. Of course it wasn't like Solomon had the money for legal representation, much less to pay damages but Noir would do it to make a point.

"Or you and Ray could just beat him up."

"Somehow I think that would just make him want to nail us that much more. Besides, he's been a help to us occasionally despite his beliefs that we belong behind bars. Well that Ray belongs there anyway."

"You and Ray should go and find the real Noir. Then you can clear his name and show Solomon for the idiot that he is. I mean Detective Sugar." Christina corrected, flushing a little at her slip. She was not going to say that man's first name ever again. It implied that they were close and the bastard sure as hell had destroyed any chance of that.

Choking on his tea Florian coughed a couple of times, waving off Christina's look of concern. "Well..that's another interesting idea." He finally got out, doing his best not to laugh. Oh if she only knew. "If he ever comes out of that study I'll have to pass that idea on to him."

* * *

Late that night, rubbing his tired eyes, Noir tossed aside the papers he'd been looking at. Looking at the clock that showed it was almost midnight he couldn't help but wince. They were due to set sail in two days and the way things were looking his men would be recovered just in time for them to board the friggin boat. In other words he was going to have to do everything. Damn, he'd gotten used to making other people do his work for him. Making arrangements in between playing nursemaid had not been easy and he was pretty sure the next forty eight hours would bring plenty of problems he'd overlooked or screwed up. Thankfully, Florian and Laila would be up to doing their fair share tomorrow. His emerald eyes moving over to the far side of his desk they landed on where Christina had left the day's paper and the mail. He had to admit the gods had been shining on them the day she'd crossed paths with them here. Not only would he have killed everyone in the house by now but she also pissed Sugar off which was definitely icing on his cake. It was really too bad she couldn't come with them back to France. They could use her as Sugar repellent. Shrugging the thought off he picked up the paper, flipping through to see if there was anything he needed to know about that was going on. Pausing when he came to a notice he read it over with interest. Setting it back down he got up and wandering over to the window leaned out to check out the visibility. It was a clear night which meant ideal watching conditions. A seed of an idea coming into his head he turned it over as he weighed the pros and the cons. On the one hand he wasn't going to be getting into Florian's bed tonight since he wanted the blonde conscious and with some stamina before they rolled around on a bed but this little plan could help insure that that dream became a reality sooner rather than later. It would certainly get him back into Florian's good books. That would be worth the trouble and the whole calling him a sissy really had pissed Florian off to the point Noir wasn't sure he'd be welcome in the other man's bedroom, much less bed. Yes, this might just be what he needed, another little gift from the gods. A rather devious grin crossing his face Noir left the room to collect what he'd be needing to set the scene. Florian wasn't going to know what hit him.

* * *

Walking into Florian's bedroom twenty minutes later Noir was pleased to see that Noel wasn't in the bed with Florian which would have made the first phase of his plan void. Practically rubbing his hands together with glee Noir slinked across the room to stand beside Florian's bed, watching the blonde as he slept, unaware of his visitor. "Time to wake up, Prince Charming." Noir whispered under his breath as he leaned forward to brush his lips against Florian's teasingly. His grin widening when Florian's sighed his name in response Noir did it again, this time sliding onto the bed and on top of Florian. Keeping the kisses to small, teasing brushes he waited until Florian's eyes started to flutter open before he took possession of Florian's mouth, devouring it as Florian snapped awake with a delighted low moan. Exploring Florian's mouth thoroughly Noir waited until he felt Florian shudder before he drew back, resting his weight on his elbows as he grinned rakishly at the thoroughly tousled blonde who was staring up at him in sleepy desire. "Are you awake?"

"Well I am now." Florian said with a soft smile as he reached up to run a hand through Noir's hair lovingly. "To what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you said you were going to have to pull an all nighter tonight."

"I have a surprise for you." Leaning down Noir nuzzled his face against Florian's smooth neck, placing a kiss where the pulse was beginning to pound noticeably.

"I think I'm going to like this surprise." Lifting his other hand to place on Noir's back Florian stroked through the other man's shirt, moving his head to the side to give Noir better access to his neck.

"I think you will." Grinning Noir sat back up again, throwing the blonde completely off balance which was the whole idea. Now for phase two. "So get dressed and meet me in the backyard in ten minutes."

"Huh?" Watching Noir slide off of him to get off the bed Florian didn't know what the hell to think. Was this some sort of punishment for saying earlier that Noir had been too bad of a shot to kill their imaginary monster? But no, there were better ways to go about that and Noir already knew he was on shaky ground as it was. And what could possibly be in the backyard? It wasn't like Noir had been out of the house all week to buy anything. "What's in the backyard?"

* * *

"You'll see." Leaving Florian's room Noir headed for Noel's room. He had to congratulate himself for this little stroke of genius. Bringing the boy would not only set the right tone to the whole thing but would make Florian all gooey. The kid was one of Florian's most obvious weak spots and Noir wasn't about the over look that. Besides, the kid owed him one and would likely fall back asleep quickly enough. Then, once Florian was thoroughly won over he could be thanked properly. Opening the door to the boy's room he neatly sidestepped the toys littering the floor and made his way over to the boy's bed. Leaning over he shook Noel awake. It took him a good five minutes to get the boy moving but he finally had the boy aware enough to get him dressed in socks, shoes and a coat over his pajamas. Since he didn't want Florian to get there first he picked up the surprised boy and they quickly headed down the stairs then out the kitchen back door which led into the back gardens.

"Why are we going outside?" Noel asked as he covered his mouth to hide a yawn. The only reason he'd agreed to come was fear of Noir and the fact that Noir had said they were going to give Florian a wonderful surprise.

"You'll see." Walking over to where he'd laid down a blanket he set the boy down beside the basket, turning when he heard the sound of the back door creaking open. "Over here."

Blinking at the sight of Noel Florian didn't know what to think. The boy was in the process of wrapping himself up in a blanket while Noir was standing beside a telescope with a basket at his feet. What on earth was going on here?

"Well get over here." Noir ordered, biting back a smirk as Florian sent him a disgruntled look as he walked over, obviously not sure what to think about all of this. Taking a seat on the blanket he patted the spot beside him, pleased when Florian took the seat, if a bit wearily.

"So where's Florian's surprise?" Noel wanted to know, carrying the blanket with him as he walked over to sit beside Florian, eyeing the basket with interest. "Is it in the basket?"

* * *

"It will be here shortly. Until then..." Leaning forward he grabbed the basket and opening it withdrew a bottle of wine and handing that over to Florian turned back to the basket and had soon retrieved a flask of grape juice for Noel and a tin of cookies Christina's cook had sent along with Noel. "I thought we'd have a little midnight snack."

Staring at the items Noir had pulled out of the basket Florian felt his heart go all soft and gooey despite himself. Not only had Noir gone out of his way to put this together but it was a miracle that the arrogant, often self centered thief had thought of it. That he would spoke of just how much he was changing and how much he wanted to make a good impression. Or just get into his good books, Florian thought with a hint of a smirk. Bringing Noel into the mix had been a really nice touch. Then again, knowing your mark was probably how Noir had managed to get so far in life. Deciding to be charmed Florian smiled as he accepted the cork drill to get the cork out of the bottle while Noel leaned over to grab a cookie to go with his juice. Popping the cork out Florian took a swing of the wine before handing it over to Noir. He'd long ago learned to go without glasses.

"What's that for?" Pointing at the telescope Noel looked over at the adults questioningly. He'd seen it before but since Noir intimidated him he'd never asked.

"That's a telescope. You can look at the stars and planets through it."

* * *

Intrigued by the idea Noel forgot about the cookies for a moment and getting to his feet walked over and with Florian calling out instructions peered through the lens, giving a cry of delight when he saw how much closer the shining stars looked through the telescope. A few minutes later he gave a gasp and whirled around to face the talking adults. "I saw a star falling!"

"Ah, so Florian's surprise is beginning to arrive." Raising the wine bottle in salute Noir turned and grinned at a confused Florian. "And actually, it's a meteor, not a star."

"A meteor...OH! The meteor shower that Christina was talking about!" Face lighting up Florian got to his feet and bribing Noel with a cookie took a turn looking through the telescope, smiling widely when he caught sight of one. Soon the telescope wasn't needed as they came streaming across the sky in a beautiful dance all their own. Noel and Florian sitting back down the two oohed and ahhed over the show while Noir got more of a kick watching them then he did the shower. "It's beautiful!" Florian exclaimed, looking over at Noir with a huge smile on his face. He knew he was acting like a kid but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, beautiful." Noir agreed as he lifted a hand to gently caress Florian's cheek since Noel was too captivated by the sky to notice.

* * *

The two adults staring at each other they didn't even notice Noel watching them with interesting having caught sight of the way the two men were looking at each other. It was the way he looked at candy and freshly baked cookies, Noel thought with a muffled giggle, placing a hand over his mouth to hide it. Grinning he went back to looking up at the sky, stealing glances every once in a while. Finally the show was over and the sky above them was once again a black mass of twinkling stars. Once the meteor shower had started to dwindle to a couple every few minutes Noel began to lose interest, curling up against Florian where he soon fell asleep with his head resting in Florian's lap. Picking the boy up Florian carried him back to the house while Noir took care of packing up the rest of the stuff. Tucking the boy back in Florian kissed the boy good night once more before heading back down to help. Meeting Noir as he headed up the stairs with the telescope Florian waited at the top of the stairs before following Noir into the study where the telescope was kept.

"Are you going to do some more work now?" Florian asked, closing the door behind him. He wasn't tired anymore and had a feeling he wasn't going to be getting any sleep any time soon. That and he owed Noir a proper thank you for his present.

"Yeah, I have to get this stuff done before we leave." Noir grumbled, turning to face him. "So did you like your surprise?" It was a stupid question, since Florian's face had said it all, but it would be nice to hear anyway.

* * *

Walking over Florian took Noir's face in his hands, smiling at the younger man tenderly. "It was a wonderful surprise. Thank you." Lowering his head Florian returned the kisses Noir had given him earlier, starting off with a few quick brushes of mouth against mouth before pulling him close for a kiss with plenty of heat behind it. Sinking into him Florian did his best to show Noir without words how much he was loved and wanted. How much he was craved and hungered for. More than ready to show his appreciation Florian soon moved on to butterfly kisses along Noir's jaw then down his neck, leaving a trail of heat as he worked his way down to where skin became covered by Noir's shirt. Sliding his hands through Noir's silky hair he made a sound of approval, loving the feel of those silky tresses as they ran through his fingers.

"God I love you." Noir sighed then went very still, feeling Florian's fingers freeze, falling away to rest at his sides as the two instinctively took a step apart, breathing hard as their eyes met and held, their eyes sending and returning a hundred messages and questions.

"Noi-Ray." Taking that step forward Florian once again raised a hand, mirroring Noir's former action as he lifted a hand to cup Noir's cheek. "I never call you by your real name, do I? Maybe I will...so that I'll be the only one that calls you that when we're alone. My private endearment for you." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against Noir's. This wasn't exactly how he'd planned it but then again he'd never imagined Noir saying those three little words to him. Feeling them maybe but expressing them was something else entirely. He could see in Noir's eyes that he hadn't meant to say them, even while his eyes stated clearly that he'd meant them regardless. It had taken them a hell of a long time to get to this point but somehow, this was perfect for them. He wasn't even nervous as he moved closer so that their bodies pressed against each other, feeling each other's heart beat speed up and begin to beat in sync. Looking into Noir's dark green eyes Florian smiled tenderly as he spoke. "Either way..I love you too. Je t'aime, my thief."


	10. Fiery Heat

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all my poor victims into. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's going to stay. Thanks to everyone who is reading this fic and please review because I'd really love to hear from you!

Fiery Heat

Wrapping his arms around Florian's slim waist Noir held him tight as they kissed. It was as if they'd never kissed before, hesitant and unsure, so filled with emotion that neither knew quite what to do with it. Florian loved him. To Noir, there was no greater treasure to be had than that. No love and affection he'd ever craved, no person he'd longed to possess more. And now, finally, Florian had given him his heart's desire. That beautiful, innocent heart only Florian possessed.

Drawing back after a moment, a beautiful smile on his face to go with his pink cheeks Florian looked into Noir's eyes dreamily. "Looks like my wish came true."

"I thought you wished on stars, not meteors." Noir pointed out with a grin, a smile on his face as well. He looked like a child who'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted for Christmas and he couldn't work up the reserve to care.

"Well I figured it was worth a try." Leaning forward, intending to continue where they'd left up Florian paused as a strange light caught his eye from the window behind Noir. "What on earth?"

Arms wrapping protectively around Florian out of instinct, there was his lover's track record to consider after all, Noir turned to see what had captured Florian's attention. Eyes narrowing he let Florian go and walked over to the window, looking out in surprise. "Well dammit. The house across the street's on fire."

"What?" Rushing over to Noir's side Florian leaned over Noir's shoulder to get a better look at the strange orangey glow that had caught his attention moments before. "Oh Dear God, you're right!"

"A burning house is a little hard to miss." Was Noir's sarcastic response to that, followed by, "And where the hell do you think you're going?" once he realized that Florian had left his side and was running towards the door.

"There are people in that house! We have to help them!" That being said Florian rushed out of the room and cursing under his breath Noir was right behind him. It must be God's idea of a fitting punishment, to have made him fall in love with a clumsy, naive idiot with a hero complex, Noir thought darkly as he chased Florian down the hallway.

* * *

"We're going to still be doing this twenty years from now, aren't we?" Noir bitched two hours later as he sat in a chair without his shirt while Laila put salve on one of his burns. "You rushing in like an idiot and me getting hurt saving your stupid neck and whoever else is unfortunate enough to get caught in the crossfire."

"You make it sound like I wanted that beam to fall on you." Florian muttered, shooting Noir a dark look while he continued to wash the soot off his bare arms with a wet towel. "And I don't recall asking you to go in after me. I distinctly recall you coming in of your own free will in fact."

"The only reason I went in was because you went in. Someone has to keep you from getting yourself killed or do I have to remind you of all the other times that almost happened because I let you out of my sight for a couple of minutes."

"You make me sound like an accident waiting to happen. You were the one that got hurt, not me." Was Florian's grumbled response as he sent a dark look in Noir's direction. He wasn't the one that had gotten hit by the beam after all. He'd gotten out with only a few mild burns and smoke inhalation. Well that and he was probably going to have nightmares about being stuck in a burning building for a while but nightmares weren't exactly knew to him either. He'd lost his mother in a house fire.

* * *

"Oh hush, the both of you." Laila ordered before Noir said something he'd regret later. The last thing this household needed was these two at odds with each other again. Noir knew that Florian hated being reminded of the fact that he attracted trouble where ever he went. Especially since it was the sort of trouble he couldn't get out of without Noir's help. "You two sound like a couple of children. You should be glad the family got out safe and that no one was badly hurt. That's all that's important." She added with a sharp look for each other them, just daring them to argue.

Looking rather like two boys who'd just been scolded by their mother Florian and Noir contented themselves with shooting each other dark looks, a far cry from the looks they'd been sending each other two hours ago. But that was just how their relationship was, Florian thought, biting back a grin as he stole a glance in Noir's direction. Catching Noir's eye the two shared a look and it was obvious that Noir was working hard to try and at least appear mad for appearance sake. What a pair they were, Florian thought, turning his head as Laila held out some tea for him. "Thank you." Looking into the cup Florian got a very bad feeling in his gut. "Uhm...Laila? What's this...black stuff floating in the tea?"

"Just drink it."

"Right." Looking over at Noir, who'd also been handed a cup of tea, the two shared a look of mutual sympathy before looking around for something to dump their tea in when Laila wasn't looking. Damn, nothing. Bringing it to his lips he sipped, feeling her eyes on him to make sure he was doing as he was told. God but it was horrible.

* * *

"A new creation?" Noir asked as he forced himself to swallow the vile concoction. For someone who claimed to love him she was constantly invention things in the kitchen that seemed to be destined to kill him. Or at least they all tasted poisonous. Noel had to have no taste buds whatsoever, Noir thought, thinking of the only person who could eat Laila's cooking without keeling over from the blow to their system. Too bad the brat wasn't still up, then he could have fed the kid his tea while Laila's back was turned.

"Just finish it and then go to bed." Was her sharp response, her hands on her hips. "And I'll come in and check on you in a couple of hours to make sure you're actually sleeping instead of pulling another all nighter, Noir. You need your sleep and the medicine that doctor gave you is going to make you drowsy anyway."

"I'm not taking that quack's brew." Was Noir's response as he drank all the tea at once, better to get it over with.

"Well too bad. I put it in the tea." Laila informed him with a devious smile while Florian choked on his own tea. "I knew you wouldn't take it unless I tricked you into it. That's the black things." She added with a smirk and a wink in Florian's direction.

"Then why is there some in mine?" Florian demanded to know while Noir cursed a blue streak over being tricked into taking the medicine he'd intended to avoid. "The doctor didn't say anything about me needing to take it too."

"Well I couldn't very well put it in one and not the other, now could I? Noir would have noticed." Ignoring Noir Laila took Florian's nearly empty cup from him since it wasn't like he needed the medication anyway. "The doctor said it was to help him sleep better and dull the pain a bit. Nothing that would hurt you and you could probably use a good sleep anyway."

"Dammit to hell." Noir muttered, swiping a hand through his hair as he tried to curb his tongue. What he wanted to do was strangle his loyal assistant who had just unwittingly ruined his plans for this evening. Everything had gone off without a hitch until that damn fire. Better than expected even. Now he'd be lucky to get a chance to kiss Florian good night before he passed out. Already he was starting to feel the effects as he got to his feet, scowling at Laila. "It would serve you right if I ended up falling down the stairs thanks to those damn drugs."

"Guess you'll have to hurry to bed, the both of you." Was her sweet response.

Sighing Florian got to his feet as well. "Well good night then." He said with a nod in Laila's direction, not feeling particularly kind towards her at the moment either. This was not the way he'd hoped to end the evening at all. Following Noir out of the room they quickly made their way up the stairs and down the hallway in silence, both barely awake by the time they reached Florian's door.

Grabbing Florian's hand Noir tugged him over and against him, looking down into those cloudy amethyst eyes. "You know this is all your fault."

"I didn't drug us." Florian pointed out, wrapping his arms around Noir's neck, as much in affection as to keep himself standing upright. All he could think about was getting horizontal and sleeping for a very long time. If Noir was sleeping beside him, all the better. Unfortunately, Laila had taken care of that too.

"Still." Sighing Noir struggled to focus, not a very easy thing to do as he did his best to stay awake just a little longer. "Very shortly we'll be on a boat and I'm going to arrange for us to share a room. When we get into that room I am going to lock that door and I don't care if we're sinking, we're not leaving it until we finish what we've been starting constantly these last few weeks. Understand?"

"I'll even lock the door myself." Was Florian's response as he placed a quick kiss against Noir's hard lips. "Now go to bed, I'm in no condition to carry you at the moment."

"I'm going." Returning the kiss with what heat his sleep muddled brain could manage he headed off for his own room, just making it in time before the drug took over and sent him into la la land where he was already on that boat with the locks in full use.

* * *

Laila couldn't recall ever seeing Noir so happy to leave a country before. It was finally time for their departure and she could practically see her master thief vibrate with eagerness to get on the boat. Was he really that eager to get to Greece, she wondered, watching him with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. But why? From the sounds of it, what they were going after wasn't all that important in comparison to some of the other priceless artifacts they'd recovered throughout the world. She would have asked Florian but he had his hands full with Noel who was trying to see everything at once from atop the blonde's shoulders. Poor Florian, Noel just couldn't stay still, just like Noir, Laila mentally added as she looked over to see her boss looking at his watch yet again. "Is there something you aren't telling us about this mission?" Laila asked him, starting to get suspicious. It wouldn't be the first time Noir had neglected to tell them about something important about a job.

"What are you talking about?" Was his short reply, not even paying her much attention as he fought the need to pace. Florian at least had the brat to distract him. He had no such thing and he felt rather like a man who'd been handed a trunk full of priceless treasure only to find out that his keys to the damn thing didn't work and that he had to wait for a bloody locksmith.

"Why are you so eager to get on that boat?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damn, was it written all over his face? Stealing a glance in Florian's direction those beautiful amethyst eyes turned to meet his, the heat in them enough to have him swallowing and turning away. When the hell was the boarding going to start?

"Right..." Not believing him for a second Laila's eyes stayed suspicious, even as she accepted that there was no way she was going to pry it out of him. He was so distracted he probably wasn't hearing half of what she said anyway. "If you say so."

"I do." Was his firm reply, putting on a stonic face in the hopes of reassuring her.

"Well I think we better start rounding everyone up." Came a voice, Noir and Laila turning to see James coming through the crowd. "Looks like they're starting to prepare for boarding."

"Everyone stay together or be left behind." Noir ordered, making it quite clear that if anyone lagged behind he wasn't going to give a damn about making sure they got on the boat. As long as Florian was on the boat that was really all he cared about at the moment. Okay, Florian and Noel because there was no way Florian would leave without the kid.

"Here we go." Florian said softly, never taking his eyes off of Noir as they all headed for the line up to get on board.

* * *

Noel wasn't exactly thrilled to be going with a surprised Laila, who hadn't been aware up until that point that Noel was going to be sleeping with her. Luckily Florian had foreseen this and convinced Noel that he needed him to stay with Laila to make sure no one bothered her since she was all by herself, being the only woman in their group. That, along with promises of some treats and new toys had the boy going with Laila without too much of a fuss. Laila wasn't stupid of course and clued in pretty quickly as to what was going on. Forcing a smile onto her face she took Noel without complaint and the two head to their room, Laila chattering away about all the fun they were going to have. That done Florian headed for the room he'd share with Noir, the key clasped firmly in his hand. The captain had asked to speak with Noir about some of the cargo he was having transported and so Noir had sent him along ahead to get them settled in. Noir had not been a happy man when he'd left them to find the unfortunate captain below. Finding the correct room he let himself in, taking a quick look around before closing the door behind him. There were two beds for appearance sake but only one would be used during this voyage. Taking a deep breath Florian began to shrug out of his jacket.

* * *

He officially hated their captain, Noir thought darkly, making his way down the hallway that led to his room. He'd sent a detailed list of everything he was taking with them, there was no reason that man should have tried to detain him that way over loading his cargo. The fact that there were things he'd left off that list wasn't the point. Sugar had probably tipped him, getting back at him over Christina, Noir thought darkly, already planning all sorts of terrible things to do to his annoying shadow the next time they met. Of course Christina had promised to do what she could to keep the detective miserable when they'd spoken to her early that day when they'd stopped at her residence to say good bye. He hoped she got the chance to make the bastard bloody miserable.

Finding the correct door Noir paused, reaching into his pocket to wrap his fingers around his copy of their key. This was it, finally. Taking a deep breath he pulled the key out and sliding it into the slot unlocked the door, pulling out the key before opening it far enough to get in then turned to close it behind him. Locking the door him he left the key in the lock, slowly turning around, his eyes instinctively meeting those deep purple depths of his lover's eyes. There was Florian, standing beside the bed with his white dress shirt open, his feet bare as he stood there, looking nervous but sure as he held his gaze, never looking away. Yanking off his tie Noir threw it to the floor as he walked forward, his jacket following suit by the time he made it to Florian's side. Pausing Noir just looked at him, thinking that there was something he should say.

Reaching out a hand Florian carefully undid the thong Noir used to keep his hair back, sliding it off so that Noir's hair fell down, loose and free. Running his fingers through it Florian smiled, understanding that this was different from all their other physical encounters. It wasn't because this time they wouldn't be interrupted, it was the understanding they had now. More than want or even need, this was about love now, about expressing that love through their bodies as well as words. Cupping the back of Noir's head Florian drew him closer, their lips brushing against each other before capturing each other in a heated meeting of mouths and tongues. Florian's hands went to Noir's shirt, quickly undoing the buttons before helping him shrug out of the material, the silk shirt hitting the floor to be followed by Florian's seconds later. Hands moved now to caress, tracing skin and the muscles underneath that quivered under the touch of another. Sweat broke out to slicken their bodies as their hands got more impatient, their mouths more insistent as they moved from the mouth to discovering the rest of their lover's body

Chest pressing against damp chest Noir ravished Florian's pale neck, licking up the sweat as Florian shuddered and dug his fingers into Noir's broad shoulders, arching into the touch. Moaning Noir's name Florian turned his head to the side to give his lover better access, murmuring encouragement as Noir slowly made his way down his neck and along his shoulder. There was a haze in front of his eyes, blinding him to everything but pleasure as he held onto Noir for dear life, the breath ripped out of him as he quivered helplessly under Noir's skillful touch.

* * *

"You and your neck." Noir chuckled huskily, not even recognizing his own voice as he lifted his head long enough to steal a quick, hard kiss from Florian's bruised lips.

Obeying his hunger Florian responded by rubbing against his thief, smiling rakishly at the sound Noir made as his eyes dropped to half mast, hiding those emeralds from view. Letting Noir go Florian backed up the couple of steps necessary before deliberately leaning backwards to fall on the bed, getting up on his elbows to look up at Noir seductively. "Coming?"

By way of answering Noir moved in, sliding onto the bed and on top of Florian as he braced himself with his arms on either side of Florian's head. Florian's fingers coming up to tangle in his hair, pulling his head down to his own they were soon once again caught up in their own little world, the rest of their clothing hitting the floor in their haste to have nothing separating them. Never again. They were together, in perfect harmony as their bodies moved as one, instinctively knowing each other and what to do as they drove each other to a pleasure neither had ever known before. Every thrust, moan and gasp was as one as they revealed in having found the someone just for them. There was, after all, nothing more precious to be had.


	11. Always and Forever

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but my original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta stay because I don't have the time or the money to rule the anime world. Thanks for reading and please review cause I love to hear from you all. 

Always and Forever

_Years later_

Panting for air as he stared up into his lover's smug face Florian gave him a not at all amused frown, finding the energy from somewhere to lift his arms and push Noir away before he could try to start something all over again. "Oh no you don't. Noel will be home soon and for that matter, did you even bother to lock the door?"

Rolling off his lover of eleven years Noir chuckled as he watched Florian scramble to his feet, hurrying over to lock the doors. Even at thirty three his lover's naked rear end was still as fine as it had been the first time they'd made love on that ship so long ago, Noir noted in satisfaction, enjoying the annoying swing to Florian's steps. His man's face had only matured slightly since the first time Noir had laid eyes on him, this having more to do with Florian's now short hair than that beautifully feminine face showing the wear of time. Personally he had had preferred it long but Florian felt that as Noel's guardians at least one of them had to make the effort to look respectable. Thankfully, that someone hadn't had to be him and he was happy to leave all that in Florian's willing hands. Shifting up and onto his elbows he made no move to dress, preferring to watch Florian get dressed instead, a reverse strip tease of sorts, Noir thought with a roguish grin.

"Do you plan to lay there all day?" Florian asked dryly, shrugging into his now very wrinkled shirt. Not that he didn't appreciate the delicious sight of Noir naked but they really did need to find those books for Noel since their ward needed them for studying.

"Just admiring the view."

"Well you can admire it tonight, now get up and get dressed." Glaring at Noir until his lover got moving Florian returned Noir's early favor by watching him dress as well, admiring the body being covered as much as his lover enjoyed his own. The devilish cad Noir had changed little since they'd first met, being as bad tempered and stubborn as ever. Of course Noir was only thirty, not time for gray hairs yet, though it would be interesting to see what Noir did with his hair then. The phantom thief had varied his hair length a few times over the decade they'd been together and it was currently just to his shoulders, loose now though he usually tied it back these days.

A knock at the door had them both cursing, Florian hurrying over to answer the door while Noir quickly finished shrugging on his shirt so that they were both covered if a bit disheveled. When Florian made a sound of horror mixed with fear Noir was at his side in a flash, demanding to know what was wrong without any concern for the fact that his shirt was still undone as well as his belt.

"The school...Noel's been hurt."

Turning on the man standing beside Laila like a wolf stares at a wounded rabbit Noir barked out orders to explain further, the man stuttering and stumbling over his explanation that there had been some sort of accident at the school and that he'd been sent to get them immediately. Since the man couldn't even tell them what had happened to Noel or how badly the boy was injured Noir told him to get lost and had Laila get the car, the three of them piling in and hurrying off towards the school to see what had happened to Noel.

* * *

The headmaster stood on the steps of his school and waited for the parents of the two boys involved in the incident, hopefully to arrive shortly as the weather was cold and he was certainly eager to get this over with. Lord and Lady Birmington didn't worry him overly, he knew their family well after all and their son was going to be fine, thank God. The infamous Count Courland was another story entirely. The man had only come to England in the fall but already he was making quite a stir, least of all because of the rumors that surrounded him and his business partner, the last remaining Rochefort of the Royal Bourbon Dynasty. He'd heard all the rumors, had been told by his teachers about the way young Master Tassel was harassed by some of the other students because it was rumored that the boy's guardians were more than just business partners. The fact that Courland was a loan shark and a self made millionaire probably didn't help matters either. All he knew was that Noel Tassel was a model student, one of the best to come through his doors in years, and that the boy spoke highly of both his guardians, the two having been friends of the boy's late father, who'd passed away in Paris when the boy was eight. Hearing a loud screeching noise the old man turned to see a car coming to a loud stop in front of the school, three people rapidly getting out of it and making their way up the steps quicker than was probably wise on steps so old and used. He recognized Rochefort right away, which would make the other man Courland, the man looking as formidable as he was rumored to be. Who the woman with them was he couldn't say but she was definitely from the Middle East and around the same age as her two male companions.

"Headmaster Trennmien." Florian called out before they'd even reached the school's headmaster, looking very pale and worried. "Noel! Is he all right? What has happened?"

"The boy will be fine." The old headmaster assured them with a smile, used to dealing with emotional parents after thirty years on the job. Noting that all three of them gave sighs of relief, though the count was quick to hide all his emotion or reaction to this turn of events, the headmaster was none the less pleased to see that Master Tassel was in good hands. The boy was a hero after all. "Master Tassel's shoulder has been dislocated, and he sustained some serious bumps and bruises, but all together he's one lucky young man."

"And how was it that our ward came to be in this condition?" Noir demanded to know, his temper flaring now that he knew that the little brat was going to be okay. Noel was definitely in for it when he got his hands on him. Worrying them like that. The little bugger.

"Saving the life of another boy actually. Young Master Birmington was four stories above Master Tassel and fell out of the window he was sitting on. Apparently one of the boy's friend's gave him a light shove in a friendly gesture Birmington wasn't prepared for and the boy fell backwards. Thankfully your ward saw him falling and managed to get under him and break his fall. Had young Noel not been there, I am sure that the boy would have been at the very least gravely injured. You should be very proud of him."

"Boy's stupid enough to hang his ass out a window he deserves to snap his fool neck." Noir muttered, much to Florian's visible horror.

"Ray." Florian hissed, looking plainly mortified. "Forgive my partner, Headmaster, he tends to deal with fear by getting angry and acting completely immature for his age."

* * *

Sending his lover a very dark look it wasn't hard to see that Noir was very tempted to unleash some of said anger in Florian's direction. Whether or not he would have was called to a halt at the sound of approaching footsteps, headed in their direction. Turning his head to see who was joining their little group Noir recognized Lord Birmington right away, even though they'd never spoken more than a few words to each other. A number of Birmington's friends owed him money though and Noir had also come into possession of a rather stunning pair of emerald earrings recently, ones that he'd chanced to lift from the Lord's mother's jewelry case if memory served him. So the foolish brat who'd gotten Noel sent to the infirmary was this man's offspring. Big surprise there. Lord Birmington was a stuffy, self important prick and Noir doubted that the boy Noel had saved was similarly afflicted.

"So your ward is the one responsible for my son's injuries, is he? There will be hell to pay, Courland, if my son isn't in one piece when I see him." Lord Birmington accused and ranted, taking the steps two at a time as he hurried over, likely to start repeating every foul thing he'd ever heard about the Count Courland, of which there was much to choose from.

"Actually he was the one that saved your simpleton of a son from breaking his fool neck." Was Noir's cold response. His eyes practically daring Birmington to take him on it was plain to everyone that Noir was just looking for a chance to unleash all his pent up emotions on the older, much weaker man.

Looking to avoid that the headmaster rushed in to explain exactly what had happened, deliberately putting a lot of emphasis on the fact that Lord Birmington's son would currently be in dire distress at the moment had it not been for the selfless act of Count Courland's ward, who'd risked his own life to save the other boy. All of it was wasted on Lord Birmington however, he didn't even bother to ask how Noel was doing, simply demanding to see his son at once to see the boy's injuries for himself.

Since he was smart enough to know that the sooner the two groups in front of him got their children, the better, Headmaster Trennmien took Lord Birmington's suggestion and quickly turned to escort them to the school's infirmary where both boys were being tended. No one talked as they walked down the hallowed walls and it was because of this that when the small group arrived at the open door to the infirmary, they all came to a halt as the sound of young Master Birmington's question reached their ears perfectly.

* * *

"But why the bloody hell did you save me?" The boy was demanding to know, practically yelling his inquiry as he stood at the bedside of his currently bedridden classmate, running an agitated hand through his pitch black hair. His left arm was in a sling and he was still pretty pale but looked no where near as bad as he would have, had he actually hit the walk instead of Noel. "I mean you hate me!" The boy continued, obviously very upset about something.

"I don't know you well enough to hate you." Grimacing Noel looked pale and incredibly young as he lay in the bed, looking at Birmington wearily as he wished for more meds to help dull the pain...and Birmington's ranting. He could only hope the git was gone by the time Noir and Florian arrived, otherwise Birmington was liable to shoot his mouth off and Noel was in no condition to do anything about it for the moment. "Now scram, will you?"

"Not until you tell me why you helped me. You could have been killed, getting in the way like that. Do you want money, is that it? Or did you save me because you figured you'd get something out of it? Maybe hang out with my friends and I? You don't have mayn friends after all."

"Oh please. I have more money than you do, moron. And for that matter, who in their right mind would want to hang out with you and those half wits you keep around you to make you look good. You're all just self righteous prigs who think because you were born with titled parents that somehow makes you better than everyone else. I know it was you and those "friends" of yours that wrote all over my textbooks and started all those bloody rumors about me and my guardians. I mean really, after all those stunts you've pulled, why on earth would you think I would want to be friends with yous, even if you were mental enough to ask me? And as for not having friends, I'm not terribly choked up about that either. The ones I have suit me and I'd rather have none at all than ones like yours."

Plainly shocked at the idea that anyone would not want to be him the boy obviously didn't know what to say. It hadn't even occurred to him that Tassel was smart enough to have figured out who had been pulling the pranks and spreading the rumors about Noel's guardians. If he'd known all about that, that made it even more confusing as to why the boy had helped him.

* * *

Realizing that he wasn't going to get rid of the other boy until he answered Birmington's question in a way that the git could understand Noel gave a loud sigh of annoyance. "Look, I know that had it been me or your best friend's falling out that window you would have done nothing but sit there and watch him or me hit rock. That's the sort of git you are. I, on the other hand, grew up with men and women who thought to teach me the difference between right and wrong, something someone apparently never bothered to do for you. I saved you because it was the right thing to do. Maybe you didn't deserve to be saved, there's no question that I'm worth twenty of you, but that wasn't my call to make. You were in trouble and I was in a position to help you out of it. End of story. Now unless you're capable of being polite when my guardians get here, which I really doubt, I'm asking you to leave. And before you get your back up know that if you do insult them in any way I will get out of this bed and I will chuck you out another window. You can do what you like to me but not to them."

"I sorta did want to meet them." The other boy admitted, shuffling his feet slightly. "I mean Courland is the talk of the town since he got here."

"He'll do worse than throw you out a window if you piss him off." Noel warned, used to people gossiping and gapping about his younger guardian, who didn't know the meaning of the words low profile. "Florian and I have the marks to prove it."

"Is he very violent then?"

"Oh he's toned down loads since the day I met him." Grinning Noel could still remember how shocked he'd been when the fierce and volatile phantom thief had agreed to allow him to stay with him and his crew. "Though half the things he yells at me for he's done about a million times himself. Florian's much more easy going. He's a pretty good dad though, he and Florian both. They made a man out of me anyway. Most would agree that they did a pretty good job, considering neither of them knew a damn thing about kids when they took me in."

* * *

"Little brat." Rolling his eyes to hide his pleasure at the off handed compliment Noir strolled into the room before Florian could stop him, deliberately fixing a scowl on his face. "So you buggered up your arm, huh brat? Guess Laila will have to whip you up some of her special concoctions to get you on your feet sooner." He added with a rather sinister grin.

"You're the one who can't handle her cooking, not me." Noel shot back with a scowl, a faint blush on his cheeks. He wasn't sure how much Noir had heard and frankly, he didn't want to know.

"Don't start, you two." Shaking his head at the both of them Florian walked around the bed to stand on Noel's other side, tenderly brushing Noel's blond curls away from his damp forehead. "You gave us all quite the scare, young man. We'll have to take you home and spoil you rotten for at least a week to recover from it."

"Like he isn't already spoiled rotten?"

Elbowing Noir in the side for that little comment Laila gave him a look that said plainly he was to behave himself or face some dire consequences. "I'll take the car back and return with the carriage. That will make it easier to get him home."

Agreeing with her Noir handed over the keys and the girl took them with a wink in Noel's direction before exiting the room after sending both Birmingtons a hard look that suggested they were in loads of trouble if they caused her men any sort of trouble while she was away.

Watching her go with a hint of disdain Lord Birmington raised an eyebrow in Noir's direction. "You trust a serving girl to drive your automobile?"

"We would trust Laila with our lives." Giving the older man a dark look to rival any of Noir's Florian held the man's gaze for a moment before turning his head to look at the other boy. The younger Birmington was looking quite uncomfortable and seemed to be struggling with the lesson Noel had been trying to give him. Well, at least the boy was thinking it over, that was something. "And I'm glad to see that you aren't badly injured, young man. I'm glad Noel was around to help you."

"Thank you, Sir." Shaking the hand Florian offered him young Birmington felt terrible, especially when he looked into the kind eyes of the man who's name he'd helped sully around school. "I'm sorry Tass- Noel was hurt helping me, it was really all my own fault." Since meeting the older man's eyes just made him feel worse he turned his gaze to the man's shoulder, hoping that that would help him get the rest of his apology out. Then his gaze caught on a mark on the man's neck and before he thought better of it he was asking, "Did something bite you, Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"On your neck, it looks like something bit you, Sir."

Knowing instinctively what the boy had to mean Florian could feel his face start to heat up as he realized just what the boy had unwittedly called everyone's attention to. Oh God, how was he going to get them out of this one? And with Lord Birmington here as well? Damn Noir and his fetish with his neck!

"Oh that was our cat." Noel pipped up, the picture of innocence as everyone turned their attention to him. "His name is Noir, after the phantom thief Noir? We got him about ten years ago while we were traveling and he really likes to bite Florian for some reason, which is weird, since Florian is the one who's always petting him and stuff. He's a really twisted cat that way. Isn't he, Florian?"

"That he is, Noel. That he is."


End file.
